Come what may
by EvilLittlePixie2
Summary: Imprint story! Bella gets more than she bargained for when she confronts Jake. Many bumps along the road, but can Paul and Bella's love survive anything? Cullens, Vitoria, love, hate...Can i friendship survive?


BPOV

My life should not be this complicated right now. I should only have to worry about college, pimples, and who is dating who this week. Then again, I Bella Swan, am far from a normal 18 year old girl. Getting into college and dating are the least of my worries. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be normal again. I can think that all I want, but the truth is that I would not change the things that happened. Mostly.

When I moved to Forks to live with my dad, I did not expect much. I simply wanted to get through school with as little drama as possible. I think it is safe to say that fate did not get the memo. I knew my life was going to change the moment they walked into the cafeteria. More importantly though, the day I met him.

I can still feel the ache in my chest with the slightest mention or though about the Cu…Cullen's. I'm not a complete zombie anymore. Only slightly. I have gotten pretty good at faking things over the last few months. I have only recently begun to heal. That day he left me in the forest, still haunts my dreams.

*Flashback*

"You…don't…want me?"

"No."

"You're not good enough for me, Bella."

*End Flashback*

Along with the memories comes the pain. The pain of my chest exploding into a million pieces and a whole being left where my heart used to be. I wrap my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. Any moment I feel like my chest is going to swallow me whole. Some days I wish it just would, or that a whole in the ground would form and suck me in.

When I met them, I not only gained who I thought was the love of my life, but also a family:

Carlisle and Esme, the best parents anyone could ask for. So full of love and understanding. Despite our differences, they excepted me and loved me like one of there own. Never judging. Esme was like the mother I always wanted. Don't get me wrong I love Renee, but sometimes I just wanted to be a girl who needed my mom. Esme filled that void. Carlisle was like my second dad. What more could a girl want.

Alice, my best friend and sister through and through. She was so full of energy and life that it was slightly contagious. Even when she would annoy me with her next shopping expedition, I loved her. She always watched after me.

Jasper, my brother I didn't know all that well but still loved him just the same. I don't even blame him for attacking me at my birthday party. It was not his fault I can't make it through a day without causing myself some form of pain.

My bear of a brother Emmett. The not so gentle giant. His hugs could make anyone smile and feel safe, when you could find your lungs again. As crazy as he was, I knew I could always count on him to have my back. I even consider Rosalie a sister, even though she hated me for some unknown reason. I still love her.

Then there is Ed…him. His name is the hardest to say. My own personal heaven. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him. Hopefully, all of eternity. I have come to the conclusion that I have been lying to myself. I always said I was not good enough for him. Now I know that I was right.

We survived a lot together. He saved more times than I think it was worth. That day that Tyler's van almost made me part of the parking lot. The first day in biology when he wanted to kill me. We survived meeting his family and him meeting Charlie. Then there were the nomads that day in the baseball clearing. James almost finished the job when my knight in sparkly skin showed up just in time. He sucked the venom out of my arm before it could spread and start the change. I will never forget that day. I have the scar to remind me everyday of the life that I wanted to belong to. I guess now I know why he never wanted to change me. He thought that when I found out what he was, that I would run screaming. His families devotion to not drink from humans only made me love them more. Even after all the things we survived, it only took one tiny friggin paper cut to put a stop to my forever.

He promised never to leave me. That he would be here as long as I wanted him to be here. He told me we would be together forever. Then he told me he didn't love me anymore. That I wasn't right for him. He left me broken and alone. They all did. No one said goodbye. Not even Alice. That little fact hurts almost as bad as the words he said to me. My world came crashing down that day 6 months ago. 1 week after my disaster of and 18th birthday party.

I was a shell. A zombie cursed to walk this world empty and alone. My friends at school stopped talking to me. They gave up trying to invite me anywhere with them. Jessica thinks I'm insane after our trip to Port Angeles. My dad doesn't know how to act. He's afraid that he might slip and say something to set me off. He tried sending me to stay with Renee and Phil. That day was the first day that I showed any emotion what so ever. That is what it finally took to snap me out of my catatonic state I had been living in. With every tear and every sob that racked my body, the whole expanded in size. The reality of what happened that day in the woods came flooding in. I could no longer hide in the state of delusion. Needless to say, I stayed with Charlie. The only people who stuck with me through my "dark times" were my dad, Jake, and Angela.

Jacob. My Jacob. He has been the person who started putting me back together. He is like my own ray of sunshine. He gave me reason to smile again. I still remember that first day in his garage when I decided to go see him. He was so mad when the two goober friends of his came by. I like to refer to Quil, Embry and Jake as the three stooges. It fits trust me. Although his feelings go deeper for me than mine for him, he understands and says he's willing to wait. I told him it was hopeless but he is even more stubborn than me. Just thinking about all the conversations and laughs we have shared while sitting either in his garage or at the beach bring a smile to my face. But it also brings a slight pain to the crack in my chest he started to repair.

He promised me never to hurt me or leave me like he did. That he would never hurt me like that. I trusted him with everything. So why does his name bring a round of pain to my chest? Why am I sitting out in front of his house in my truck instead of hanging with him in his garage? I wish I knew.

It has been 2 weeks since I have seen or heard from him. 2 weeks of being told that he was "sick" and wasn't allowed visitors. Billy wouldn't even let me talk to him on the phone. Always making some kinds of excuse. So I had decided that if when I called this morning and I didn't get to talk to him I was coming to see him. What surprised me though was when I called and Billy said that he was out with friends. That made me a little upset that he had not called me. So when I got sent home early from work today I decided to come to La Push and wait. So here I sit in front of his house, waiting for him to come home.

I'm not sure what I did to chase him away and make him hate me so bad, but I refuse to lose another guy in my life without an explanation. Not now that I'm finally healing with Jake's help. I was prepared to wait all day and all night until he come home. Lucky for me, I would not have to wait much longer.

Emerging from the tree line, I saw five very large figures emerge with Jake at the front. I only recognized two of the others with him. One was Embry and the other was Sam. I could only assume the other two were this Paul and Jared I heard Jake mention. I also remembering him saying that Sam was bad news and would never join his "gang". What was he doing with them? Is that why he hasn't been answering my calls?

No matter what the outcome was, I was getting the answers that I deserved. He owes me that much. I was not leaving until I knew what was going on. Little did I know how much more interesting my life was about to get. PPOV

Ugh! Werewolf. That's what I am. Well we are the protectors of our people, enemy to the vampires, blah blah blah. It has its ups and downs. The speed and strength was amazing. The power and freedom my new abilities brought was one of the best feelings. Then there are the downers. The biggest one is the lack of privacy. When we are in our wolf form, all our thoughts are on display for the entire pack to see. All feelings and emotions are shared amongst everyone. It really sucks when the guys with imprints are letting their minds wonder. Let's just say that I have seen more of some people than I choose to see. Argh, just thinking about it makes me queasy.

A few chuckles brought me out of my thoughts and I let out a growl only earning me more laughter. Morons!

We were headed back to Jacob's house after just missing the redheaded bloodsucker. Again. I can't believe that all the legends were true. Who would have thought that vampires really exist. It seems like such a ridiculous notion. Then again, I run around covered in fur everyday. Who am I to doubt anything is possible.

Where was I…oh bloodsucker right. She has been bouncing up and down the border testing our defenses like she is looking for something specific. Just as we go to grab her, she takes off across the water. The one place they have the clear advantage. She's a lot smarter than the dark haired leech we killed a while back just before he could kill what's her face.

She has a name Paul! (Jacob)

Get off it Jacob. I don't know why you even care so much. She doesn't want you …you're the wrong species. (Paul)

Back off Paul if you're smart! I could still imprint on her.(Jacob)

Don't hold your breath. Imprinting is rare. It's not like she's really worth your effort.(Paul)

At that last thought, Jacob wheeled around to come at me growling and snarling. I laughed and crouched down to ready myself. Just as he readied to lunge, Sam stepped in.

Enough! Cool it Paul! You know this is hard for Jacob. Jacob, you know why you can not see her. It is not safe.(Sam)

We all got a flash of what happened the one time Sam lost control and was too close to someone. The scars on Emily's face are a constant reminder of the reality.

Doesn't mean that I have to like it! She's gonna feel like I left her. That I abandoned her just as she was starting to heal after what the leech did to her. I don't want to be the cause of that pain.(Jacob)

I don't want to see that again either. (Sam)

Sam began remembering the night he found Bella in the forest. Jacob growled while Embry and Jared whined. Embry was close to her too and Jared is just a good soul. I may not care much for her but it still hurts to see. No one deserves that kind of heartbreak. Then again, what do you expect from a leech?

Still does not change things though. I am sorry.(Sam)

I know. This is gonna break her. Probably more than before and it breaks my heart.(Jacob)

Man, you're not the only one struggling with not telling anyone you know. She was my friend too. And have you forgotten about Quil? It sucks all around.(Embry)

Looks like she's gonna feel that hurt sooner rather than later. What's she doing here?(Jared)

As we neared the edge of the trees by the house, we saw the familiar rusted truck belonging to the one and only Bella. This day was about to get extremely interesting. ( I just wasn't sure how interesting it was gonna get)

She won't leave until I talk to her. Let me at least let her go easily. Face to face. Maybe it will soften the blow a little.(Jacob)

Sam thought about it for a minute but sighed when he realized that Jacob was right.

Fine. Watch your temper. We will be right behind you.(Sam)

Good luck man. Jared and Embry thought at the same time. I just rolled my eyes.

Here goes nothing. God this is gonna suck. Don't look into her eyes. Don't look into her eyes. (Jacob)

We phased back and put our shorts back on. Sam let Jacob take the lead with us following a few feet behind, arms crossed over our chests. Everyone was listening intently to the conversation about to take place. Me on the other hand, really didn't care. So I found a rock on the ground that suddenly became really interesting.

As much as I tried to ignore the conversation, my "wolfy" senses didn't agree with me. Yeah that's another 'perk' of being a giant fur ball. Super hearing.

"What do you want?" Jacob barked out. (ha-ha barked. Classic)

She seamed to take a minute to compose herself I'm assuming. Jacob's never been so…cold before. At least not to her.

"I want to talk to you," she replied a little unsure of herself.

"Go ahead," he seethed back trying to stay calm.

Now I can tell that's she was getting mad. I heard her take a couple deep breaths before she answered. I could only assume she was eyeing the rest of us trying to figure out what was going on. I started getting the strange urge to look up at her. I don't know why, I just felt a strange pull of some kind. I don't get it. Kind of weird but whatever.

After a short pause, she finally worked up the composure to speak again. "Alone!" she snapped at him while getting out of her truck and slamming the door.

That's when I made either the biggest mistake of my life, or the best choice I've ever made. I decided to look up and check out what was going on. When I raised my head I was met with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I have ever seen. At that moment, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Like we were the only two people in the world. Time just stopped.

Now that I finally took the time to look at her, she was gorgeous. Her hair was a dark chocolate with some lighter shades scattered throughout and reached to the middle of her back. It framed her heart shaped face, perfectly reflecting her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to hold so much emotion. Her perfect little lips seemed to call to me. Asking me to take them into my own. (stop it Paul, she doesn't even know who you are.)

I felt the need to protect her and keep her from harms way. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. It was like our souls were now intertwined and we were one. (dude when did I become so…deep) As much as I wanted to, I couldn't shake these feeling. My entire being belonged to her now. (what the hell is wrong with me…I'm Paul Long! I don't have feelings.) That's when it hit me…I just imprinted!

"Oh crap!" I muttered a little louder than I planned. At that moment Sam gave permission to Jacob who took Bella on a walk snapping me out of my haze. I felt the need to follow them and keep her safe, but stopped myself mid step. (This is gonna be interesting) When I turned back around, I was met with two pairs of knowing eyes and one set of really confused ones. I gave Sam and Jared a glare telling them to shut up.

"You didn't," Jared said trying to hide a laugh.

"Didn't what?" Embry asked extremely curious.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure about what?" Embry started bouncing impatiently, really starting to get annoyed.

Sam let out a small sigh knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Well this complicates things a little."

"Oh this is rich. But hey, now she can know the secret." Jared, always trying to look at the bright side.

"Could someone please let me in on your little threesome over there?" Now Embry was really getting agitated.

"I imprinted."

Realization dawned on Embry's face and he busted out into a fit of laughter. "Dude, Jakes gonna kill you, then bring you back to kill you again." He was pretty close to hysterics at this point only now joined now by Jared.

I shot them both a glare with a growl just as we heard two sets of footsteps headed out of the forest. Bella was in tears and Jacob looking extremely torn. He was several paces in front of her as he was headed back to us who were still in front of her truck. I'll kill him for making her cry like that. She should never have to hurt like that. Wait…am I really going to let this imprinting take over and not try to fight it. you know you can't fight it. Just then I looked back to Bella and she gave me a small smile followed by…wait did she just blush? Oh man this is bad. I'm in love with Bella Swan and I can't, no won't, fight it. I'm so dead.

"Dead!" Embry and Jared said at the same time who were now giggling like a pair of school girls. They both punched me in an arm so I put them both in headlocks.

"Why's he gonna be dead?" Jacob asked as he was just coming up to the group. I immediately released the two morons and stood straight.

I looked up and caught the eye of my angel. God she is beautiful, even with tears stained cheeks. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. I saw the hurt and anguish in her eyes which made my heart clench. I wanted to erase all the hurt that I saw. There was another emotion I saw flash in her eyes but I wasn't sure what it was. She looked up and gave me a small smile that made me want to run to her and wrap my arms around her and hold her there forever. Just then, Jacob looked up and followed where my gaze was. Then it clicked.

"NO!"

"Jake man I can explain. You know I have no control over it." I tried to reason with him because he was beginning to shake and he was way to close to Bella. I looked Bella in the eyes and signaled for her to take a step back. She looked at Jacob but did it anyways, still to close.

"How could you Paul? On my Bella! Why her? You can't have her!" He was starting to blur as his anger piqued. At this point, the rest of the guys had started taking a few steps closer to him. He really needed to calm down or he would phase and I wouldn't be able to get to Bella in time.

"Jake, dude you need to calm down. Just chill out and we can talk this out." Embry tried calming him down giving me a chance to take a step closer to Bella who still had her eyes locked with mine.

Jacob caught my movement and took another step in front of her. "She's mine!" She took one more look at him and started to walk towards me. That was all he could take when he snapped. With a snap, pop, and a shred he had phased. Because he was too close to Bella, his back paws came in contact with her and knocked her across the driveway into a tree.

I took off running towards Bella as my heart was pounding praying to God that she was ok. As I was running by, I noticed that Billy was outside now trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. By this time, I was over to Bella holding her head in my lap rocking her back and forth. She looked pretty bad but better than I expected her to look. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before succumbing to the darkness.

"No! Bella please wake up. Please don't leave me. Can you hear me?" I was torn between staying with her and ripping Jacob to shreds. I looked up to see him being held back by Jared and Embry. Sam still in human form trying to get things under control. Jacob looked towards me and his eyes fell on Bella's limp form. His eyes widened and he took off running to the woods. Sam was going to run after him and told the others to help me with Bella.

"What happened?" Billy demanded from his spot on the porch as he watched the last few minutes unfold. Just then we heard and agonizing howl coming from the direction Jake ran. Understanding dawned on Billy's face just then. "Bring her inside."

"Embry, Jared, go help Sam try and get Jacob to phase back. He is going to want to talk to Bella when he gets back." Billy starting dishing out stuff for us to do.

"He's not coming near her after that!" I sneered while setting Bella on the couch.

"Paul, you know better than the rest of us that it's hard to control yourself when you get that mad. Just let him explain what happened. He is going to have to set things straight with her now that she can know our secret. You can explain imprinting but let him do the rest." Authority rang in Billy's voice.

"Fine." I sat on the floor beside her head and held her hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it.

How could I ever think she wasn't worth fighting for? Every word Jacob ever spoke about her was true. Jacob. At the thought of his name, my body starts to shake slightly. How could he do something so stupid? Phasing with Bella close by, after seeing what happened to Emily. I mean I know we can't help it sometimes but for someone who cares so much for another soul like he did for Bella, why would you put yourself in the position to bring harm to her them? I could kill him for this! Sitting here waiting for her to wake up gave me a chance to see the extent of her injuries. Surprisingly she just has some bruising and a cut on her head from the tree. Nothing seems to be broken.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized my angel started to wake up until I felt a calming hand placed on my cheek. I instantly stopped shaking and looked down into the eyes of my forever. Her touch had such a calming effect on me. I kept staring at her which caused her to blush. Then she tried to move and winced.

"Bella?" I said slowly. "Bella, are you ok? Oh my God I'm so sorry. I couldn't get to you and he was so mad and…" I started rambling and she giggled causing my heart to melt. That is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "I'm fine, Paul. Just a little sore is all." She still had her hand on my cheek. When she noticed me looking at her hand she pulled away, instantly making me miss the connection. She tried once again to sit up so I helped her.

"What happened? What happened to Jake? How did I end up in here?" She is selfless, but hearing her concern for him after he hurt her made me slightly angry causing me to let out a low growl. I hoped she hadn't heard it but she just looked at me and smiled, placing a hand on my arm. I was again instantly calm. I was about to answer her when I got interrupted.

"I'm fine Bells. Can we go for a walk?" We both jumped a little not realizing that Jacob had come back in. Bella jumped off the couch and wobbled her way towards him, causing the little green monster of jealousy to appear. She tripped but before she could hit the ground, I caught her around the waist before she could fall.

After I got her steadied, she gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. I unwillingly let go of her waist and let her go to Jacob. She threw her arms around his waist and he was hesitant to return the hug but did after a few minutes. He grabbed her hand as they turned to walk out the door.

"Watch yourself Jacob." I warned him earning a growl from low in his chest that Bella couldn't hear.

As the door shut, I turned and slumped back onto the couch. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder and felt the couch next to me sink down. I looked over to see Sam beside me and Billy roll up in front of me.

"Paul, you do realize that things between you and Jake are going to be a little tense for awhile right? He's also going to need you to reassure him that you only have her best interest at heart." Billy was letting me know what I already knew.

"Yeah I know. I just hope we can get past it and I don't scare her off. I know she's been through a lot." I made sure to make it clear.

I really wanted to go and make sure that she was okay with Jacob but I knew that it would only make things worse. She was worth the effort though. She was my now and forever. BPOV

As I watched them walk towards my truck, I braced myself for the worst. Judging by the look on Jakes face, things were not going to go well. The biggest thing that tweaked me about Jake wasn't the fact that he was now HUGE, but the look on his face was one devoid of any emotion. He looked so angry, but when I looked into his eyes I saw hurt and sadness. It really made no sense at all.

All five of the guys walking towards me looked like they could all be brothers. Tall, well built, short cropped hair, and the same dark copper skin. I recognized two of the other four burly men. One was Embry, Jakes dorky friend that I would occasionally hang with when him and Quil would come to Jakes house. The other was Sam. I felt two different emotions when I saw him. Gratitude and pure hatred. He was the one to find me after…nope not going there, but Jake also said that he was bad news. The head of some "gang". Embry looked almost as torn as Jake did while Sam and one of the other guys just looked passive. The last one was studying pretty hard on the ground.

When I looked at the last guy though, even without seeing his face, I felt this strange pull at my heart. Like he would keep me safe and never let me be hurt. I felt the hole in my chest start to repair itself.(I'm totally confused now)

I was brought out of my own thoughts when there was a tap at my window.

"What do you want?" Jacob barked at me.

I was slightly taken aback by the harshness behind his words. He's never acted like this towards me. Was Sam brainwashing him too?

"I want to talk to you," I squeaked out still unsure of his newfound attitude.

Jacob just glared at me, seeming to shake while taking calming breaths. This really started to urk me.

"Go ahead," he spat out without meeting my eyes. What the heck is going on with him. My irritation level was skyrocketing now. I really wanted to talk to him without his "cult" lurking behind him.

I stepped out of my truck and snapped at him, "alone!" this caused all eyes to snap to me and then to Sam as I slammed my door with more force than I thought I was capable of.

Jake looked back at Sam as if asking permission. Guess he can't make his own decisions now. Huh! I have really got to get to the bottom of this. I looked away rolling my eyes at the ridiculous display between the two of them. When looked past Sam and Jacob, I was met with one of the most powerful gazes I have ever seen. The deep pools of caramel that stared back at me held so much emotion that I was hard to take them all in. It was all so overwhelming. Pain, anger, hurt, sadness, devotion, protectiveness and love. (wait…love, devotion protectiveness. Those last few confused me a bit) I couldn't take my eyes off of these eyes. My world had seemed to stand still.

He was gorgeous. I started at his feet and worked my eyes upward. He was barefoot with nothing but a pair of cutoff pants hanging loose and low on his hips. He stomach was formed onto one of the most perfect six pack with every muscle well defined. I continued to "molest" him with my eyes as I made my way to his chest and arms. His chest continued to rise and fall as he took in deep breaths seeming like he was trying to calm his beating heart. (Huh…weird.) His arms, which were as well defined as his chest and abs, made me feel like just being wrapped in them would keep my safe from anything. Like I could hide in them forever.(this is getting weird…but I like this feeling) When I finally made it back to his face, his eyes were still on me. I just wanted to wash all the hurt and pain in his eyes. I haven't even officially met who i now noticed must me Paul, but I want to be his everything and wanted him to be mine. In his eyes, I was home. Not even with Edward did I ever feel this at home. Ok the fact that I just thought his name without so much as an ounce of pain let's me believe that whatever is happening here, is worth all the trouble I'm sure is bound to come.

I was worn out of my own musings when Jake took off walking towards the edge of the woods expecting me to follow. I guess he got permission from his new best friend.

I unwillingly tore my gaze from Paul and followed close behind, practically running to keep up. When I could finally reach him, I grabbed his arm to stop him which caused him to whip around and rip his arm from my grasp. If I wasn't mad before I was now.

"So it's like that now is it?" I spat in his face trying to keep the tears away as to not show him how hurt I was. But of course the treacherous tears spilled over. I should work on that. Oh yeah I'm mad.

"Like what Bella?" He replied harshly. I really can not believe this right now! He's going to be upset with me? I did not do anything.

"What did Sam offer you, eternal youth? Super powers? WHAT? Because I remember you said you would never have anything to do with him. Now you are ditching me and lying about being 'sick' to join some cult?" The tears were flowing freely at this point.

Jake looked pained but tried to hide it behind a scowl. "I had it all wrong. He's not like that. He's actually helping me through…stuff."

He's defending him now? "So why couldn't you come to me then huh? You are my best friend Jacob Black! At least you were before you decided to hate me for some reason." I saw a flash of pain cross his face which, if I wasn't so mad, I would feel bad about it. "Does Sam not allow you to be friends with me anymore? Is that it? I am sorry I can't love you like you want. Maybe I could try…just give me a little more time." My heart started to break all over again.

"It's not Sam's fault. I'm no good to be around." He looked like he was fighting tears at this point. "I can't hang out with you anymore."

My breath stopped. Was this seriously happening? Again. I could feel the patch Jake put on the hole in my chest rip away. All the pain from when the Cullen's left came back, only worse this time. "You promised." was all I could breath out. I was numb.

"Y-you should g-go home Bells. We c-can't be friends anymore…I" I looked up to see a single tear escape down his cheek. He came forward to give me a hug but I shrunk back. His eyes held so much hurt and anger. "You are just like him."

With that I started running back to my truck. To my surprise I didn't trip once considering I couldn't see through the tears that were still falling. I was ready to give Sam a piece of my mind. As I cleared the trees, I could tell that Jake was dragging behind me. The closer I got to the truck, I realized that his new best buds were still there. My anger spiked again when I met eyes with Sam. He actually took a step back. HA! I then locked eyes with my Paul. (Again…my?) He looked worried so I gave him a small smile which he returned. God I want to kiss him right now! (oh what is wrong with me)

I faintly heard Jake ask someone a question and then follow my gaze. He let out a gasp and went from no emotion to pissed in nothing flat. Then before I could blink he was in front of me.

"NO!" I heard him growl. Wait…growled? Ok. He was now shaking and making me a little nervous.

"Jake, man I can explain. You know I don't have any control over it." Paul was trying to calm him down. I hope he is careful. I locked my eyes with Paul who was giving me a signal to move. I did as I was told as I took a quick look at Jake. As soon as I moved my eyes were back on Paul.

"How could you Paul?" Name confirmation, score! "On MY Bella! Why Her!" My eyes were still locked on Paul's as I noticed the guys all take a step closer to Jacob who was now starting to become blurry. I was really starting to get scared now.

I faintly remember Embry tell Jake something trying to calm him down. The blood was pumping loud behind my ears and my heart was going a million miles a second. I was every vampires dream kill! Oh, not a time for jokes. I saw Paul take a giant step closer to me while looking right into my eyes.

Jake saw the slight movement and took a step closer in front of me and screamed, "SHE'S MINE!" Ok. This is getting ridiculous. Didn't he just tell me like ten minutes ago that we couldn't be friends? Now he's 'claiming' me. I belong to no one! I took one more look at Jake and then went to walk over to Paul. What happened next shocked the hell out of me.

One minute I was taking steps towards Paul, the next I was being knocked across the drive way by something hard and fluffy and right into a tree. I looked up and could barely make out the shape of a wolf where Jacob used to stand. I saw it run into the woods as my head was being lifted into a warm lap. I found comfort in the touch of whoever it was. I looked up and caught the most gorgeous set of eyes before blacking out. Paul…

I had no clue what was going on. All I did know was that I hurt like hell. I roughly remember getting launched into a tree and then blacking out. I also remember fighting with Jake. I thought maybe I was dead because it was so dark. Then I felt like someone was holding my hand. It also felt like I was in the middle of and earthquake with all the shaking going on.

When I finally regained the ability to open my eyes, I quickly realized that the shaking was coming from Paul. He looked so worried, mad, and deep in thought. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek so he would look at me. I wanted to see his gorgeous eyes and also get him to calm down. I felt the strange need to comfort him. He snapped out of his daze and finally looked down at me. I gave him a small smile and he instantly calmed down.

We sat there, well I laid there, for a few minutes and just gazed in each others eyes. I of course started to blush with his intense stare, but couldn't bring myself to turn away. What was going on? I tried sitting up, but quickly found out that was a stupid idea and winced at the pain.

"Bella? Are you ok? Oh my God I'm so sorry. I couldn't get to you and he was so mad…" He was rambling which caused me to giggle. He was so cute.

"I'm fine Paul. Just a little sore is all." I just realized I still had my hand on his cheek and he was staring at it. I quickly removed it, even though it seemed like neither of us liked that idea. I smiled inwardly. I tried sitting up again. This time he helped me out though.

"What happened? What happened to Jake?" I needed to know. I heard a low growl come out of Paul. I just looked at him and placed my hand on his arm. Instant calm.

"I'm fine Bells. Can we go for a walk?" Both Paul and I jumped, not realizing that everyone had returned. Most importantly though, Jacob.

I bounded off the couch towards Jake. I of course in true Bella fashion, tripped over nothing but was caught in time by my personal angel. I got steady and walked up to Jake and threw my arms around his waist. He seemed hesitant at first but returned the hug. I grabbed his hand and we walked out the door.

We walked towards a fallen tree on the edge of the woods and sat down. Jake was still holding my hand. I was about to start the conversation but was beaten to it.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. That was the whole reason I told you what I told you. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you and I…" I cut him off mid sentence.

"Jake, don't. It was an accident. Nothing is broken, just a couple bruises. I'm not exactly sure what happened but I'm sure you're going to tell me…right?" I squeezed his hand reassuringly. It's true, I wasn't mad at him. Danger magnet remember? "So you want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" This earned a chuckle out of him. Good.

"First off I just want to apologize for the things I said to you about not being friends. I didn't mean any of it. That was one of the hardest conversations I've ever had to have. You mean more to me than you can imagine and having to ignore you has been killing me. But now you're allowed to know our secret for a couple reasons." I was watching him intently as he struggled to find the right words. How does someone explain turning into a giant dog? I won't judge him though.

"Do you remember the legends I told you that day on the beach?" Of course I remembered. That was the day I found out the truth about the Cullen's. "Yeah. You said they were just stories, but that you were descendents from wolves. And that the cold ones were your enemies." I hope he didn't dive in to deep with the cold ones part. I'm not sure if I could handle it. Although I felt like I was over them all of a sudden. Wonder if Paul has anything to do with that? I'll have to remember to ask.

"Right. Well the stories were true. I didn't believe them then, but now I see the truth in them. Then again I guess you know all about them not being stories, don't you." Crap. Guess he's not going to let that slide. Maybe if I get the focus back on him. "So that means you are in fact, what, wolves? I don't understand really." He just rolled his eyes. At least I was in the clear for now. "Kind of. The correct term is werewolves. When there is a threat on our people by your former "family", the gene kicks back in. Now here we are."

"Oh. Ok. My best friend is a werewolf. I can deal. Kind of cool in a way. So I guess the full moon thing is a myth? And who else are wolves? Is…Paul…a wolf too?" With my last question I heard a low growl come from Jake. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. What is with me and getting involved with mythical creatures. First Vampires, now werewolves…what's next unicorns?

"Ok. That's all you really have to say. I thought you would be running away screaming by now. You're not normal." I had to laugh at this because it's almost exactly what Edward once said to me. "What's so funny?" Jake asked with a confused expression. "Edward *laugh* said *laugh* that same thing *laugh* to me!" When I finally composed myself enough to look him in the eye, he looked hurt and a little angry.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I reached out for his arm but he pulled away. "So you did know. The whole time. You knew what they were and you still stayed with him?" He was starting to shake and I had to get him calm. "They never tried to hurt me, well except my birthday but that was my…" Shit. I didn't mean for that to slip. Jake was beyond pissed now. "WHAT HAPPENED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY?" Crap crap crap! "Like I said it was my fault. I got a paper cut. NOONE hurt me though! Wait a minute didn't you just launch me across a driveway into a tree? Who the hell are you to judge?" Now I was getting pretty pissed off. Where the hell did he come off getting mad at me for that!

"That's different. I…they…it's just that…ugh fine! You're right. I'm sorry. But now I understand a little better why you were so torn up when they…sorry didn't mean to bring it up." He knew he was defeated. I'm just glad that he knows everything. Makes me feel better not having to keep that secret from him anymore.

"You know what, it's ok. I'm actually suddenly over him. Yeah a part of me will still love him and I miss the rest of them terribly, but I don't feel that pain anymore in my chest. I don't long for him like I used to. Most of that has to do with you, but Paul has something to do with it. I just met him though it doesn't make any sense." I saw a smile play on his face but then a frown. " I know what's up but I think Paul should explain it. I'm glad you're moving on though. Gives me some relief."

I looked up into his brown eyes and gave him a huge hug then a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Jacob Black. For everything. You are my best friend."

"Anytime Bells, anytime. Now, let's get back to the house. There are a few people who would like to see you." He kissed me on the forehead and we headed off back to the house. Half way there he got a devilish smile on his face then stopped. He picked me up and through me over his shoulder and took off running for the house.

I was home. PPOV and BPOV

I had been pacing the living room of Jacob's house the entire time Bella was gone with him. I didn't like it one bit. What if he loses control again? What if tries to kidnap her? A million different possibilities were running through my mind. They were starting to make me crazy. Is it even possible for wolves to go crazy? Ugh! She really needs to get back and in my arms to stop the crazy from coming.

"Dude! You really need to calm down! She's going to be fine. Take a chill pill man!" Embry was trying to reassure me. I let out a sigh knowing he was right. It just felt so wrong being with out her.

"You're right man. I just don't like not having her here with me. I can't bring myself to trust him right now. Sorry guys." I looked up only to be met with four shocked faces and silence. You would have thought I just grew a second head.

"What?" I didn't understand what the problem was. Even Sam and Billy were trying to hide their own amusement.

"You just apologized! Paul Long just apologized, Praise Jesus!" Jared was now on the ground bowing in praise. I let a little growl slip. They don't know the real me. I'm not really this rude and angry all the time kind of guy. I suppose that is partly my fault though. I've gotten pretty good at hiding my thoughts while I'm covered in fur!

By this time, Embry had joined Jared on the ground while Billy and Sam were now in full hysterics. The room fell silent almost immediately when we heard the front door open.

"So…uh…what did we miss?" Jake and Bella were standing there with smiles on both of their faces. They were both clearly better and trying to hid their amusement. Why me?

"Bella…" I jumped over Ren and Stimpy and grabbed Bella into a hug causing Jacob to stiffen slightly. I just shot him a look. My eagerness only earned me another round of laughter from the boneheads behind me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned, earning a giggle from my angel as she hugged me back. I could die now and be happy. Geeze Paul, get a hold of yourself it's just a hug. Oh shut up you. Now you're talking to yourself. I know so shut up. What is this girl doing to me?

"I'm fine Paul," She pulled back slightly so she could see my face. I could get lost in those eyes. This girl is going to be the death of me, but I really don't mind. Hey these things called feelings aren't too bad.

We were brought out of our own world by someone clearing their throats earning a low growl from me. Jake should really just get over himself. It's not like I imprinted on her on purpose. At least Bella looked disappointed too.

"Bella, would you like to go for a walk with me down the beach?" I needed to tell her about imprinting before I either chickened out or something else came up. She deserved to know everything. I don't want to keep any secrets from her. She is my world now.

"Sure. Let's go. Bye Jake." She grabbed my hand as we walked out the back door towards the beach. Here goes nothing.

BPOV

We walked down the beach for about five minutes until we came to a log which we sat on. I was still so confused as to why I feel so strongly for this perfect man beside me. How is it that with one look he seemed to have finished healing my broken heart? Why do I feel so lost without him by my side? Like I could die if we are apart for too long. Don't get me wrong, I love this feeling, it's just strange that the feelings are so strong already.

"So, I'm going to assume that Jacob already explained the whole wolf thing right?" He tentatively asked me.

"Yes he did. I'm glad that he told me because I wasn't sure how I was going to survive it if he really didn't want to be my friend anymore. I was actually on a mission to beat the tar out of Sam for taking my best friend away from me." I let out a small giggle as I pictured me trying to beat up Sam. That would be interesting.

"Okay. At least that news is out of the way. I have something else I need to explain to you though if that's alright." Paul seemed really nervous about whatever it is that he was trying to tell me. I reached over and grabbed his hand, leaning my head on his shoulder trying to urge him to go on. He looked down at me and smiled before taking a deep breath to continue.

"When you are a werewolf, you go through this thing called imprinting. It's supposed to be rare only happen to a few people." I was officially confused. What did this imprinting thing have to do with me? Maybe you should just shut it and continue listening. Stupid self conversations. I squeezed his hand to encourage him to go on.

"Imprinting is where we find our soul mates. The one person the wolf is supposed to be with forever. You know in an instant that they are the one who completes you. It feels like…" I had to cut in because I know what he is talking about…"like the world shifts and the only thing that matters in the world is each other?" The look of shock on his face caused me to giggle. I guess I was right.

"Y-you felt it too?" He managed to whisper out. Our eyes were now locked trying to read each others emotions. All I saw in his eyes were love and devotion.

"Yeah, when I first looked into your eyes. I felt a strange pull towards you and I couldn't shake the urge to look up at you. When I did it was like the hole in my chest disappeared completely and that you were the most important thing to me. I was living for you. Please tell me you felt something similar?" I don't know why I just spilled my heart to him but I did. I could tell him anything. No secrets.

"I felt the exact same thing. All I want to do is keep you safe and protect you, but turns out I can't even do that. When I saw Jake start to shake today I didn't know what to do. You were too close to him and I knew I couldn't get to you fast enough. When you lost consciousness, my world stopped. I wanted to rip him apart for hurting you. If you didn't wake up I wasn't sure what…" I cut him off by throwing my arms around his neck and hopping on his lap. How could he blame himself for that. From what I can tell, no one can help who they imprint on. Love makes you do the wacky!

"Paul, I want you to look at me right now." He wouldn't meet my eyes so I placed one hand on each side of his face so he would look at me. "Are you listening?" He nodded in response.

"None of what happened today was your fault. None of it. Accidents happen and jealousy makes people do some crazy stuff. His anger took over too fast and nothing anyone could have done would've changed the outcome. But I am fine. It could have been way worse. Trust me…" I trailed off as I played with the scar on my arm from James. I was hoping he didn't notice but he did.

"Hey what's that from?" Paul asked full of curiosity. "I'll tell you some other time. I want to know about you." I perked up honestly curious. I've never really heard Jake talk about Paul much.

"There is really not much to tell." He started and got up to walk to the edge of the water. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I hated myself for causing that pain. I was about to say something but got cut off. "My mom died during child birth. Too much stress caused a vessel in her brain to rupture. They caught it too late." Now I feel like a shmuck for bringing it up. My heart broke for him. What about his dad I wondered? He had to still be in the picture at least.

"My dad couldn't handle being a father on his own. He said…he said that I killed my mother and should've been the one to die. He was always drinking and was never really much of a father to me. I had to raise myself. Jakes dad kept an eye on me every once in awhile."

At this point, he was shaking with the sobs that were ripping through his body. I felt so helpless because I had no clue what he was going through. How could a parent just cast their child aside and blame them for something that was beyond his control? I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He stiffened at first and then relaxed into my hold. We folded to the sand and I just rocked him. Whispering in his ear that it wasn't his fault. Seeing this side of my Paul made me fall even further for him. I would see him smile again. No matter what it takes, he will smile again.

PPOV

After I finally calmed down from my sobs, I went on to tell her about all the trouble I get into on a daily basis for fighting. I also told her about my house that I have after everything was left to me by my parents. I figured she would run when I told her of all the fights I used to get into in school and with the rest of the pack. She yet again surprised me and just hugged me. Said she understood that it was just a defensive I put up. Is it possible for me to love her even more than I already do? I think so.

She then went on to tell me about her life. About the divorce and her mother re-marrying. Moving back to Forks to be with her dad so her mother could travel with Phil. She also told me about pretty much having to be the parent in her house because of her mothers care-free spirit. She's an old soul. But also a beautiful one. She told me about her one friend left in high school and quickly skimmed over her time with them.I understood though so I didn't push. She would talk when she was ready.

It was starting to get late so we decided to head back to Jacobs house where we were met with laughter and something that smelled amazing. PIZZA! Let's see if she still likes me after she sees me eat.

"It's about time you guys come back. We were about to send out a search party." Embry always had to be the first to crack a joke. "Hi Bells, you remember me right? If you ever get bored with sourpuss over there, you know where to find me." Gurrrr….I was going to kill him later.

"Hey again Embry. Thanks for the offer but I think I'll keep this one." She said back while smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She really wanted me.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with grouchy Paul? Not that I'm complaining. It's just weird. Is that an actual smile?" Okay I'm not that bad.

"Get used to it Jared. This is the new and improved me. You have Bella here to thank for that. But if you would like I could go back to being the some old me." If they wanted to make a big deal about it I could change back for them.

"NO!" That come from everyone in the room only earning a chuckle from Bella. Oh she thought that was funny did she. I turned towards her and got down in a crouch. She was still trying to stifle her laughter but her shaking shoulders gave her away. "You think that's funny do you Bells?" All she could do was nod her head and take a step behind the nearest wolf she could grab. It just happened to be Jared. Perfect. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on at first until he looked at me.

"Hey what did I do? Bella? I thought we were friends. Jake a little help here?" "Sorry dude. You're on your own." Jake replied with a giggle. Yes he giggled.

Just as I decided to lunge, Bella and Paul split apart and I ended up head first in the couch. Everyone was on the floor rolling with laughter. Bella came over to me to see if I was alright. I quickly put on a fake scowl.

"Paul…are…you…ok?" She managed to squeak out between giggles. I just kept my scowl on my face and turned my head from her. This caused her to stop laughing and become serious. "Paul, sweetie we didn't mean to hurt you. We were just playing around. I'm so sorry. I truly didn't mean to…" I cut her off by grabbing her hand and throwing her on the couch and began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that she was starting to cry. She was begging me for mercy so I decided to give in.

Once she finally calmed herself down, I pulled her onto my lap. "That was evil Mr. Long." She attempted to sound angry but only managed to make me laugh more. She eventually joined in with the rest of us. She suddenly had a thought.

"Hey wait…if you guys are all wolves then you must have been the ones in the meadow with Laurent." I had totally forgotten about him. Being reminded of this made me wrap my arms around her tighter.

"It had a name? " I asked between clenched teeth.

"Wait you knew him?" Jacob was next to ask.

"What happened to him? Why on earth would you guys go up against a vampire by yourselves? You could have been killed!" She was looking at me now with tears in her eyes. I held her closer, if that was possible, and let a small laugh slip. "It's not funny!"

"Bells, we're made to destroy them. We were fine he was easy to kill. Now his friend on the other hand…not so much." Jacob answered her with a small smile. Her head shot up. "He's dead?"

"We didn't think he was a friend because of his eyes. You seemed scarred so we figured it was okay. You're not mad are you?" Jacob was worried that she was mad at us but considering the shaking she was doing, she was scared.

"No. It's fine. I'm relived a little. When you said his friend, were you talking about a she?"

I stiffened. How did she know that. "Baby, how did you know it was a female? We can't seem to find what she wants." I asked her full of concern that she was in danger.

"I know what she wants." She looked at me and curled into my chest. Why is she so scared and how does she know.

"What Bella," Sam asked on the edge of his seat. She lifted her head slightly to look me in the eye, "Me."

My world stopped. PPOV/BPOV

"WHAT?" Jake and I yelled at the same time. This can't be happening. Not now. I just found true happiness this can't be happening now. I was beginning to shake. Bella I guess felt it since she was still on my lap and placed a calming hand on my cheek and kissed my hand that was in hers. It worked. She then reached over and placed a hand on Jakes arm to calm his shaking. It worked.

"Why is she after you? I don't understand. Do you know something Bella?" Sam was kicking into alpha mode and trying to get whatever information he could to help us.

"She wants revenge for the death of her mate." She stated mater of factly and started playing with that scar again. A grabbed her arm and starting running my fingers over it.

"Does it have something to do with this? Will you tell me now?" I asked with as much love as I could. A tear slid down her cheek and I wiped it away. She nodded her head and everyone got comfortable around us on the floor. She moved to sit between Jacob and I which caused me to look at her with question in my eyes.

"I know you two are going to get pretty angry and I don't need you guys going all wolf on me because I need you both to get through this. It is going to bring up some killer memories." She smiled at both of us and grabbed our hands. I was feeling the jealousy come up but pushed it back down. She leaned over and kissed my hand instantly calming me.

BPOV

"The vampire you guys killed was not Victoria's mate. I know that is what you are all thinking. Her mates' name was James and it is my fault he is dead." I started there just to clear the air. I also noticed that Embry was getting ready to say something.

"Please let me finish." I have him a small smile and he nodded.

"Do you all remember when I came home from Phoenix last spring after being hurt at that hotel?" I asked them hoping that they would all just nod. They did.

"You guys didn't exactly hear the true story." Confusion flooded their faces. I took a deep breath while squeezing the guys' hands and then continued.

"I kind of had a run in with a group of nomadic vamps. I was out playing baseball with Edward and his family when Alice had a vision." Sam and Billy perked up but I just raised my hand and told them I'd explain later. She saw three nomads headed our way. I tried blending in as good as I could. Edward almost made it out of there in time when a gust of wind blew my scent their way."

At this point, my boys were growling and the others were shaking. I rubbed circles on the backs of Jake and Paul's hands.

"The leader James, Victoria's mate, was a tracker. When the….when the Cullen's stood to protect me, it turned it into a game for James. Making it his goal to see me drained. At least that's what Edward got from his head." I was in tears at this point. I've never really talked about this with any one before. Paul pulled me into his lap and just stroked my back. Jake, instead of getting mad just scooted \closer and continued to hold my hand.

"We decided that running me to Phoenix was the best solution. Edward and I staged a huge fight and I made my dad think that I didn't want to stay with him any more. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in life." My tears were coming in floods by now. Paul and Jake just continued to sooth me. "Alice and Jasper drove me to Phoenix while the rest of the family stayed here to protect my dad and lay false trails. Laurent didn't want anything to do with James so he just disappeared. We weren't sure what happened to Victoria." I took a minute to gather my thoughts to get through this next part quickly cause I really didn't want to remember it. Paul looked pained and everyone else just looked pissed.

"Long story short, James caught on and tricked me into meeting him alone," at this Paul stiffened, "and messed me up pretty bad." I looked back at Paul who must've put two and two together because he looked ready to kill. He managed to keep himself in check.

"All in all he broke my leg, busted my head open, and managed to …" My voice started getting week so thankfully Paul finished for me.

"Bite you." He tightened his grip on me and everyone else gasped. They were all looking at me in shock. No body was sure what to say. They were too busy trying not to phase.

"Wait, shouldn't you be one of them now?" It was Jared who asked me that. He had a point. Here's where it got interesting.

"This is where it becomes my fault that James is dead. The Cullen's, minus Rose and Esme, showed up just as he bit me. Edward was the first to me and threw James across the room. Alice and Carlisle ran to me to check and see how bad I was." Jake jumped up and was extremely pissed at this point. Everyone looked at him confused.

"You mean to tell me that those bloodsuckers could handle you nearly bleeding to death but one little paper cut sends them into a frenzy? Tell me how that makes sense!" Jake really had a point but this was not how I wanted Paul finding out. Shit.

"What paper cut? What's he talking about Bella?" Paul was really confused. "I'll explain another time. That's really less important than this. Please trust me?" I begged while holding his face in my hands.

"Thank you. Now Jacob Black, sit down I'm almost done." He did as he was told and grabbed my hand again. "Edward managed to suck the venom out of my system before it spread to close to my heart. That's what my scar is from." I looked up to judge everyone's faces. They were all deep in thought and I could see the pain on their faces.

"So according to Laurent, Victoria wants me dead to make Edward suffer because she thinks he's still my mate." Paul was cussing and growling to low for anyone to really hear. I just kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright. Now that we have a little more insight into what she's thinking this will help. We're going to step up patrols, especially around Bella's house. One wolf with her at all times. We'll do 4 hour shifts. Paul, you take Bella home and pick up first shift with Embry. Jake and Jared will relieve you guys. Bella you might want to plan on spending your free time here in La Push. We can keep a better eye on you here." Sam was giving out orders and everyone followed.

I got up and gave everyone a hug and told the boys to be careful. Why do I always have to attract the danger? But hey, this gives me more time with Paul.

PPOV

The drive back home to Bella's house was quite. I could tell that she had a lot on her mind. She kept looking over at me and giving me small smiles but I could feel that she was scared.

"Baby it will be all right. I promise. Someone will be watching you at all times and I will never let that leech near you. Do you hear me?" I just pulled into her driveway and she started crying. I got out and ran to her side of the car and pulled her into my arms. She started to sob into my neck and I just let her.

"That's just it. I'm so tired of putting others in danger. You shouldn't want to be with me. I'm nothing but a broken person who hurts everyone around her. I chased Edward away, then my friends, it's only a matter of time before you come to you senses too."

She was in hysterics now. How could she say things like that? Doesn't she know I would do anything for her? That she is the most perfect thing in the world? Who needs Edweirdo and lame 'friends' at school? She has me and the pack. That's all she will ever need and I will make her see that.

"Listen to me Bella Swan" I said while grabbing her face and making her look at me. "You are not broken. You do NOT hurt everyone around you. Look at what you've done for me. I was a jerk and a bully before you came along. You made me see that I can be a better person. I want you to realize how special you are."

Tears were starting to form in my eyes and hers just continued to fall as she looked at me with nothing but love and admiration. "You are the reason the my world exists. The reason that I breath. You make all the hurt in the past seem small. You make me happy to be. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all that I have. I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me till this world turns black. You are now and will forever be, my everything."

I took a chance on life and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't hesitate as I leaned closer. She instead lifted her head and got on her toes so she could meet me half way. One of my hands wrapped around her waist and the other went to the back of her head to give her some support. Out lips finally met with a spark that could ignite the sun. She deepened the kiss by wrapping her hands around the back of my head and pulling me closer. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. Our tongues danced with each other, each trying to gain dominance. We finally had to pull apart for breath. stupid lungs.

She leaned her forehead against my chest and let out a content sigh. "I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile the biggest grin I could manage. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked suddenly shy.

"I would love to. Any ideas?" I am mentally doing my happy dance. "I'll come up with something tonight while I'm on patrol. But I will see you tomorrow after school in La Push right?" I couldn't wait.

"I'll be there. I better get inside and you better get to work. Please be careful." She was so cute when she worried.

"Of course I'll be careful. I've got a reputation to protect. Goodnight. I love you." I told her as I gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB/PB

I couldn't wait until Bella got here after school. Our first official date. I didn't plan anything fancy because I know she hates stuff like that. I barely slept last night. I couldn't wait to see her.

The only part I dreaded was meeting Charlie. We had to agree to swing by her house so that I could meet her dad. So not ready for that, but she assured me that it would be ok.

Just as I was putting my shirt on, there was a knock at the door. I had sent her my address in a text today. I walked, more like ran, to the door to open it.

Standing there was my own personal beauty. I love when she just dressed simple. Natural beauty was so much prettier than all the fake gunk. She was standing there in dark skinny jeans, black converse, and a white tank top. Over the tank top she wore a short sleeved cardigan that just covered her shoulders and came below her bust. Her hair was down in long curls and she wore very little make up. I was brought out of my ogling by and small giggle and voice.

"Like what you see Mr. Long?" She was teasing me because clearly she caught me staring.

"It's all right. Nothing special." I decided to mess with her but she totally didn't fall for it and playfully punched me on the shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself sir." She laughed and grabbed my hand to go out the door. God I loved this woman.

BPOV

I have to admit, Paul looked friggin sexy. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans with a light blue button down with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows. On his feet he was actually wearing black converse like me. I had to laugh at that.

We had to stop by my house so my dad could meet Paul.

*Flashback*

"Hey dad, this is Paul Long. Paul this is my dad Charlie." I was hoping to get this done quickly and that my dad wouldn't be too embarrassing. No such luck.

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan. I won't keep her out too late. I also promise to bring her home in one piece."

"Well I've heard that before. Tell me son, what are your intentions with my daughter? Because I won't have her hurt again by some boy who wont respect her." Oh God he didn't just go there.

"DAD! Seriously. It's the first date. Lay off!"

"It's ok Bells, don't worry sir. I would never hurt her. I know what he did to her and I respect you both too much to treat her like that. You have my word." I knew I loved him for a reason.

"Ok. Have fun kids." That's it? I expected more but I'm not going to complain.

*end flashback*

The night was perfect. There was a carnival going on in Port Angeles that we decided to go to. We walked up and down the fairway, playing games and trying most everything they had to offer. Paul ate one of everything I think by the end of the night and was still hungry. I don't understand where they put it all.

There was one game that we stopped at that he insisted on playing and winning. It was one of those games where you had to get the wiffle ball into a certain color whole. He spent about 20 buck on it. Finally the fourth try, he won.

"Why did you HAVE to win this game exactly?" I was at a loss because I really didn't look to see what the prize was. I was too busy watching his muscle every time he would toss a ball. Watching him like that made me think bad thoughts.

"Because, this prize will always make you think of me. For a few reasons. One, I won it, Two, it was our first date, and Three because it looks just like me."

I looked up to see what he was holding and all I saw was a huge stuffed tan wolf. This must be the color he is when he's phased. It was perfect. I threw myself at him and gave him a huge kiss. "I take it you like it then?" He asked while spinning me around.

"I absolutely love it. You are one of the sweetest guys I know. I love you." I kissed him again and he set me down but didn't look away. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Oh My God! YES!

It's crazy, it's only been a couple days but I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with him and no one else.

"You don't even have to ask!"

"I love you Bella Swan!"

"As I love you Paul Long!"

Paul is now my everything and my life would cease to matter with out him. BPOV

As I laid in bad completely awake way too early, I couldn't help but smile thinking back to last night. The date was perfect. The prize he won me currently sat by my window, obviously too big to fit on my bed.

At the end of the night he walked me to my truck. I really could not wipe the smile off my face that started to form.

*Flashback*

As he pulled into his driveway, I could not help but feel happy. For the first time in months, I actually felt happy. It might seem like things are moving a little too fast, but we are not exactly your normal couple. I truly feel pure love for him every time I look into his eyes. I really can't explain it. It just is.

Paul turned the truck off and got out to open my door. He grabbed my hand and placed a chaste kiss to it.

He walked me over to my truck holding my hand the whole way. When we reached the 'beast', he pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed and buried my head in his chest.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Paul said breaking the silence that had fallen and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled back so I could look into his gorgeous eyes. I could see the love pouring out of them, willing me to stay. Stupid school. Stupid curfew.

"Me too, but I have school tomorrow and I don not think that Charlie would be to pleased if I came home too late." He sighed in defeat and pulled me close once again.

"Tonight was perfect. Thank you for taking me there. I could not have asked for a better first date. You are an amazing person Paul, and everyone else will eventually see it too." I let him know with nothing but complete truth. He was amazing and once the pack saw him for who he was they would agree.

Paul looked at me with so much adoration I had to look away to keep the tears at bay. He was not having that though. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face back around. He looked me right in the eyes before pulling me into one of the sweetest kisses I have ever experienced. I melted.

My arms went around his neck and into his hair, while his made their way to my waist. The kiss was not desperate and heated, but simple and short. It was a kiss to show how much we meant to one another.

We pulled apart to catch some much needed breath. We both knew it was time to say goodnight. I pulled out of his embrace and unlocked my truck and hopped in. he told me to wait a minute and ran back to his truck to grab my prize and put it in the seat next to me.

"Sam and Jared will be patrolling tonight so you will have nothing to worry about. Just get some sleep. The leech wont get to you under our watch. Sam wants one of us with you or around you at all times just to be safe so I'll pick you up for school tomorrow and pick you up." he was trying to reassure me. I really didn't like the idea of them being out there all night chasing vampires.

" I really don't like this. I hate others purring themselves in danger to protect me. Mostly you and Jake." I had to tell him how I felt, but I knew it was useless.

"I promise we will be fine," He gave me a quick kiss, "Now get home before Charlie comes to find me with a loaded shot gun and the rest of the police department."

I giggled at the last part because Charlie probably would do something like that.

"That's my girl!"

"I love you Paul. See you in the morning."

"I love you most." I just laughed as I drove off.

*End Flashback*

I didn't have to worry about Charlie after all. He was already asleep when I got home. I was shocked. Surprised really that he wasn't waiting to grill poor Paul. Oh well I just dragged my stuffed wolf up the stairs and to my room.

I looked at the clock and decided it was time to get up. I wanted to make breakfast for my guys. Remembering Paul was coming over got me moving faster. I grabbed my toiletry bag and ran for the shower.

I let the hot water sooth my body, enjoying the relaxation even though I was totally calm. I guess it was just habit then. I used my freesia body wash and cleaned every inch of skin. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner and even took time to shave. I turned off the shower and climbed out trying not to kill myself.

After wrapping a towel around myself and one around my hair, I went to the sink to brush my teeth and moisturize my face. When I finished with my face and teeth, I decided to blow dry my hair straight.

As I was finishing my hair, I took a few minutes to really look in the mirror. Just after 2 days, I could already see the color and life coming back to my face. The dark circles were disappearing and the light was back in my eyes.

I went back to my room to get dressed for school. I decided on jeans, a long sleeved grey cotton top, and a white marshmallow vest. I topped it off with a pair of tan boots. After declaring myself done, I headed down stairs to start breakfast.

I was halfway done with the pancakes when dad came down the stairs sniffing at the air. Silly dad. I really have neglected him.

"Something sure does smell good Bells!" He said as he came around the corner rubbing his stomach.

"Morning daddy! It'll be ready in about five minutes. Grab some coffee and go read the paper." I said in an extremely cheery tone, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Um…morning…to you…too?" It came out almost like a question. I couldn't help but giggle. "How was your date last night? That Paul kid seems real nice." I knew it was only a matter of time.

At that time, there was a knock on the door. "It was amazing. Perfect!" As I went to let Paul in.

When I opened the door my smile widened as his amazing face come into view. "Hey there beautiful!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked by. As he passed, I caught a whiff of his beautiful scent that made me go week at the knees. It had a hint of the same woodsy smell like Jake, I'm assuming that has to do with the wolf thing, but mostly smelt like it did right after a good rain storm. I could drown in his scent.

"Good morning Chief Swan, sure does smell good in here." he walked up to shake Charlie's hand.

"Please, call me Charlie. Bella has been slaving away all morning." They continued to make small talk, talking about sports, while I finished the good.

I set the table and filled everyone's plates. After we all sat down we ate our meal in silence, with only the occasional "wow this is good" or "you out did yourself". I just blushed and cleared the plates once everyone was finished.

Charlie left for work not too long after I started the dishes. Just as I placed the last plate in the cabinet, I felt a pair of warm arms circle my waist from behind. I leaned into his embrace and sighed a content sigh.

"That was delicious babe. Thank you. But you know, you really shouldn't spoil me so much. now you will never get rid of me." He whispered in my ear just before he kissed the side of my neck, sending chills all the way down my spine. God does he know what he does to me?

I turned around so I was facing him and leaning against the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe that was the plan. To keep you forever." I answered with a smirk.

"I'm yours forever beautiful." He replied before pulling me into a passionate kiss. My hand moved to the tops of his arms as he deepened the kiss, licking my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave it to him and allowed him complete control.

Remembering we had to breath, we pulled apart but never broke contact. His lips moved to my chin then down to my neck. As my head fell back allowing him more access, his hands roamed down my waist to just below my rear and put me on the counter causing me to let out a little squeak. His lips made their way back to my lips just as reality somehow managed to break through and I remembered school.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I pulled away and placed my forehead on his chest trying to slow my heartbeat and catch my breath. Holy crow that was amazing.

"I guess this means I have to get you to school huh?" Paul asked once our breathing was under control.

"Unfortunately, yes." I replied with a pout making him laugh.

"Come on you, time to get your edumacation." I just rolled my eyes and followed him out the door, grabbing my book bag on the way.

The ride to school was quick and peacefully quiet. Neither of us felt the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. We just held hands and stole glances at one another occasionally. Go I loved this man.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I suddenly got really anxious. Noticing this, Paul leaned over to give me a hug. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then the tip of my nose.

"I'll see you right here after school. Call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"I will. I love you. More than my own life." I told him as I stepped out of the truck.

"Until the day I die." Was his response. I shut the door and turned towards the school.

The closer I got to the school, I caught sight of Angela giving me a shocked look. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey Ang." I greeted her hoping that she wouldn't push for information.

"Hi Belly. So…Care to explain what that was?" She asked giving me that smile that says she will find out one way or another. Nothing gets past her. Crap!

"Um…well…I…He was.." Oh just tell her you bafoon. "Oh fine!" She just laughed at me. "Just spit it out Bella!"

"I'll tell you at lunch. Will that work for you?" I had to figure out what to tell her. I couldn't exactly tell her the truth.

She looked in thought for a minute then gave me an evil smirk. Oh no! "Sure, but be ready because I want details!" "Sure thing."

My first few classes went by faster then I wanted. I continuously kept getting weird looks. I guess I really was lifeless. Finally the bell for lunch rang. Here goes nothing.

Angela met me outside my classroom door with a giant grin on her face.

We made it through the line and went to sit at our usual table. As we sat down, everyone just kind of stared at us.

"Great, Bella's back. Yay us!" usually a comment like that from Lauren would bother me, but today I didn't really care.

"Yep. I'm back. So you can find someone else to make even more miserable than you." I snapped back and just smiled at her leaving her with a dumb founded look, causing everyone to laugh. I just turned back to Angela.

"Wow. That was. Wow. Ok now spill on what the cause of this new and improved Bella is." She didn't waste any time at all getting to the point.

"Well, his name is Paul and he's from La Push." I started hoping that would be enough. Of course it wasn't.

"And? How did you guys meet? Is he your boyfriend yet? Have you kissed him yet? Well duh you've kissed I saw it…"

"Easy Ang!" I looked around and noticed a few sets of eyes peer our way. I leaned in closer. "I can only answer one question at a time."

"I met him through Jacob. We met and just sort of hit it off right away. Call me crazy, but it was like love at first sight." I couldn't help but smile just thinking about him.

"So are you guys official yet? You looked pretty serious this morning." She asked causing me to blush slightly. "Yes he's my boyfriend and I can't believe you caught that this morning." Just as I finished my sentence Mike looked at me with a small smile. Oh great.

"I better get to meet him. I need to thank the one responsible for bringing you back to us. I really missed you." She said giving me a hug.

"Well he's picking me up today so I'll introduce you." I told her. "And I'm sorry I've been so out of it." I really did feel bad.

"Don't sweat it," just then the bell rang and we got up to dump our trays, "I'm just glad it's all back to normal now." We linked arms and headed off to class.

We parted ways to our different classes. I had chemistry with Newton who decided to come talk to me as soon as I sat down.

"Hey Bella, welcome back to the land of the living." I guess he was trying to break the ice.

"Thanks Mike. Good to be back." I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't hate the guy, I just hated when he was so pushy when he knew I had a boyfriend. It was really annoying.

"So new boyfriend huh?" He asked trying to sound like he really did care.

"Yeah, he's the best." I replied matter-of-factly. Thank goodness the teacher decided to call the class to attention.

Class went by without anymore issues. I had Spanish next with Mike again so he walked with me. It ended up being a free day. Great.

"So do you wanna go do something this weekend?" Was he seriously asking me out? I just told him I had a boyfriend!

"Mike!" I all but yelled, gaining a little attention from everyone else in class.

"I meant as friends. I know last year I acted like a weasel and tried to one up Edward," He paused to gage my reaction. I simply nodded for him to continue. "but I changed over the last few months. I only want you to be happy. Just to be your friend."

I just sat there in shock. Is it possible? Mike Newton is human? I looked into his eyes and could only see sincerity in his words.

"Thank you Mike." I gave him a quick hug. "You really are a good friend and I hope we can work through this. How about you come over Saturday. Angela and I are doing some studying for finals next week. Then we were thinking about watching a movie or something." I figured that was a good place to start.

"That would be great. Will your boyfriend mind? I've seen those guys in La Push, they're huge!" I just smiled and shook my head.

I couldn't help but laugh. Paul was huge and to an outsider he could be pretty scary.

"Why don't you come with me and Ang after gym so you can meet him." That would be easier.

"Sure sounds great." The bell then rang and we headed to gym.

Gym was pretty uneventful today. I only hurt myself twice and only injured two other people. A new record. Once the final bell rang, I hurried to get changed so I could see Paul.

I met up with Mike and Ang and grabbed them by the arms and race out of the building. My two 'friends' were laughing at me the whole way.

"Geeze Bella, in a hurry much?" Angela asked through her giggles. "Oh hush. Laugh now but you will both understand one of these days."

When we broke through the doors, there standing in all his glory against his truck was my everything. I heard Angela gasp and then whisper, "Wow major hottie Belly!" What she didn't know was that whispering was going to get her nowhere. I looked up to see his smirk and knew that he had heard her.

I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss. "Hey handsome. Miss me?"

He was laughing. "More than you know." He placed me back on the ground and looked towards the two people standing there looking at him. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Mike, you must be Paul. Nice to meet you." Mike started the introductions. Offering his hand.

"And I'm Angela, Belly's best friend. Can I just say thank you for bringing our Bella back to us. We owe you." Angela was fumbling through blushing the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Nice to meet you guys too, but one question. Who's Paul?" Oh no he didn't? I looked at the other two and their face were priceless. They looked like they just got caught making out with each other when they were married or something. I lost all control of my laughter then. I punched Paul in the arm which only made the looks get funnier as they looked totally horrified.

"Yes guys this is Paul. You have to forgive him. Sometimes he can be a moron." He faked hurt and pulled me into a hug.

"Anyways, is it cool if Angela and Mike come over Saturday for a study group and then movie night? You can join us for movie night if you want. I just know you're busy with the guys all day." He had to patrol all day which really sucked but oh well.

"Sure I don't see why not. Have fun. Isn't Angela coming over tomorrow too though?" He asked. I totally forgot I told him about that.

"Yep. It's a girls day kinda thing. Lot's of catching up." He just nodded.

"Well I guess we better be going home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye" they both sang in unison.

As they walked away and we climbed into the truck, Paul had a smirk on his face that had me a little nervous.

"What are you smirking for?" I asked him completely confused.

"Major hottie huh?" He was so full of himself.

"Oh Shut Up."

As long as I have my friends and my love, my life will continue to grow. BPOV

When we pulled up to the house I hopped out of the car before Paul could even get to my door. I just smiled at him and he chased me up the stairs. I got the door unlocked and ran inside just glad to be home and with him. Before I could even get the door shut, Paul had his arms around my waist and his lips on mine. He somehow managed to kick the door shut.

When we broke apart for breath I just laughed at him. "Does that mean you really missed me?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Yes. I did. Like I said you have no idea. For some reason hanging out with the pack all day just doesn't seem to work the same. I mean I could try kissing Embry like this but that would just be weird." He jokes at the end while attempting to keep a straight face. I dragged him over to the couch and sat down on his lap.

"So how was school today?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and place little kisses on my shoulder.

"It was actually pretty good. Ang teased me about catching us this morning. As innocent as it was she still found it hilarious. Then Mike and I finally came to an understanding today which was good because he really is a good guy. Other than that, classes were boring and I couldn't wait to see you! I really missed you." I answered him and then gave him a kiss.

"What understanding did you and Mike have to come to? Should I be worried about Saturday?" He was half serious, half joking.

"Well last year he kind of had a thing for me and I was not interested in the slightest. He just never seemed to get the memo. Even when I was dating Edward he would still try and get me to go out with him. It was pretty annoying. Edward hated him because of all the things he heard in his head. Now he just wants to see me happy." I didn't miss the look he gave me when I mentioned Edwards ability. I forgot that there were still a few things he wanted to know.

"Well I'm glad you came to an understanding. Now, about Edward…you never explained about the thoughts thing or the visions. Plus you still owe me an explanation about a paper cut." I was hoping he would forget about all that. Especially the paper cut.

"Well, some of the Cullen's had special gifts. They called them powers. Carlisle believes that we all have a gift that just intensifies when you are changed. Some aren't really powers, like Carlisle has his superior self control and knowledge. Esme has her compassion for people. Emmett has his strength and Rosalie…well Rose was just a bitch.

The other three had the real powers. Edward can read peoples thoughts. Well most people, my mind was blank to him for some reason. Alice gets visions of the future, though they weren't set in concrete. They would change when someone changed their mind. Jasper was an empath. He can read and manipulate peoples feelings. Pretty fascinating really." I explained it all to him the best way I could, hoping that he would understand. He looked deep in thought for a minute so I just let him think.

"Well that sure is good to know. You still didn't explain the paper cut. Why do you keep avoiding it?" I let out a deep breath and repositioned myself so that I was facing him on the couch.

"Promise not to freak out on me and go all wolfy? It's in the past and I'm over it. I have forgiven in." I was hoping that he would just let it go. He simply nodded his head. I placed a kiss on his lips and continued.

"One of the reasons the Cullen's left was because of what happened on my 18th birthday," I was trying to hold back the tears, "You see, Jasper was the newest to the veggie diet and still struggled a little. It didn't help that my blood was supposedly some of the strongest blood any of them have ever smelt. It all happened so fast." The tears were flowing freely now. He just held me tighter.

"When I was opening one of my presents I got a paper cut. A drop of blood hit the floor and next thing I knew, I was in a pile of glass and jasper was being held back. Carlisle was the only one who could stay in the room with me because once I was shoved into the glass it made a larger cut in my upper arm." At this point, Paul was shaking really bad and I knew I had to calm him down.

"THEY ALMOST KILLED YOU? BECAUSE OF ONE LOUSY PAPER CUT?" Okay so he was really mad. I had to do something.

I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbing circles on his arm. "Paul please calm down. It's in the past and I'm OK." He was still shaking so I did the next thing I could think of.

I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him fiercely. He instantly calmed down and returned the kiss with hunger. I was now straddling him on the couch. My hands roamed his chest and stomach while his made their way over my backside. Once we came up for air he moved us so he was laying on top. I was fully aware of just how turned on he was now. I let out a small moan. "Paul…" no response. I pulled away.

"Paul!"

"Yes?"

"We should stop, Charlie will be home soon." He stilled his movements and we sat back upright with heavy sighs. At this point we were both panting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry. It was just the thought of almost losing you twice to a bloodsucker set me off. Though if that's what happens when I get mad, I'll do it more often." He leaned in for another kiss and I dodged it.

"You are impossible Mr. Long." I just laughed at him as I got up to heat up Charlie's dinner. He followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table. I knew he had to leave soon cause he had early patrol and couldn't take me to school.

"Sam is going to drop you off at school in the morning, but I will pick you up." Ugh. I was capable of driving myself. Stupid Victoria. BAH!

"Okay. Does that mean you're about to leave me?" I really didn't want him to go.

"Yes. But I'll see you tomorrow. Plus you have Angela coming over so that'll be fun." He had a point. I just hated being away from him. I walked him to the door.

"I love you. More than my own life." I gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Until the day I die." He did the same and then he was off.

The next morning I woke up a little later this time. Whoops. I ran through my morning ritual of shower, teeth, getting dressed, and so on. By time I finished I only had enough time to grab a granola bar. Dad was already gone so I didn't have to worry about him.

Just as I opened the door, Sam was pulling in the drive way. How's that for timing. I shut and locked the door and hopped into Sam's car.

"Thanks for doing this Sam. You know you didn't have to right?" I just looked at him and he smiled back at me shaking him head.

"It's no problem Bella. I know I didn't have to, but until we find the red head this is how it's going to be." He put the car in reverse and started backing out. The ride was silent and quick. I really didn't know Sam well enough to hold on a conversation with him. I would really like to get to know him better though.

"Well here we are. Paul will pick you up after school. If things change he'll call you. Have fun." He unlocked the door for me and I hopped out headed for Angela.

"Thanks Sam!" I yelled over my shoulder. I ran up to Angela who was looking a little confused.

" That was one of Paul's friends. Paul was busy so he asked his friend to take me to school so he could pick me up." I explained quickly changing her look from confused to giddy.

"You two are so cute. Does he have a friend?" I just laughed at her. She was so tired of being single. We headed of to our classes like usual. Before I knew it I was headed to meet Angela and Mike for lunch.

"Hey guys!" I called when I saw them waiting at the table for me. I sat my tray down and threw my bag on the floor beside me.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted. For some reason Lauren and Jessica were staring daggers in my side.

"You two have a problem that I don't know about? If not Why the hell are you looking at me?" I'm not sure where that came from. Paul must be rubbing off on me. I was just really tired of them saying crap and just taking it.

"Actually, we were just wondering what other guy you were going to mind warp. First you chase Edward away, who you clearly didn't deserve. Then yesterday you were making out with some loser from the rez," that right there got me pretty mad. No one says anything about Paul. "then this morning you show up with another loser, and now you and Mike are attached at the hip. Just curious." Look here Lauren, I'm thinking you are just jealous because you can't even get one guy to look at you." She just got angrier.

"Let me just clear this up for you so there's no confusion. Edward, moved. I didn't chase him away. Paul, my boyfriend, was running some errands this morning so he had his friend run me to school. Mike and I are friends." By now I was shaking so hard you would have though I was a werewolf. "Now if you're done insulting people who are far more superior than you, shut up!"

When I sat down everyone started clapping. I was still so worked up though I wasn't sure if I would ever calm down. I needed to talk to Paul. When I reached to dial his number my phone started ringing. What a coincidence, it was him.

"Hey sweetie." I answered trying to keep my voice calm.

"Hey babe, what wrong? Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?" he was so cute

"Paul calm down I'm fine. Just got into a little tiff with the Queen B herself, but we're all good now. I shut her up. I was about to call you so I could calm down."

"I'm sorry people are stupid. I'm proud of you though for sticking it to her. Listen I was actually calling to let you know that I can't come get you today." What? I was back to upset in an instant.

"Why? You were supposed to be done in time."

"I know babe and I'm sorry. Something came up and I'll explain it all to you later. But don't worry Jake is gonna come get you" well at least that's good news.

"OK. Will I see you at all today?" I really hope I will.

"I might swing by later. Listen I got to go. I love you!"

"I love you too. Be safe."

With that he hung up. Well doesn't that just stink. By now everyone was looking at me with confused looks. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff to walk out. Angela followed.

"What's up Belly? You look kind of down?" She was such a good friend.

"Paul can't make it to pick me up, but it's okay cause the next best guy in my life is coming. Jake!" She knows of my relationship with Jake so she completely understood.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Mike gave me kudos for the lunch episode. He couldn't stop laughing because apparently after Ang and I left, she was still dumbfounded. I thought it was great that someone finally put her in her place. Gym ended up just being a study period which made my day get just that much better.

Angela, Mike and I just sat around and talked about anything and everything. We solidified our plans for Saturday and were all really looking forward to it. Before we knew it, the day was over and it was time to go home.

"Girls Night!" Ang and I yelled at the same time sending Mike into a laugh attack. We both just looked at him and rolled our eyes.

"Bye girls." Mike said when we hit the parking lot.

"Bye Mike." We yelled at the same time. I was just ready to get to Jake. I haven't seen him since this weekend and was getting anxious. Little did I know, things were about to get crazy.

I saw him as we rounded the parking lot. He ran up to me and grabbed me into a bear hug. Angela just laughed and was blushing. You know, if it wasn't for the chance of him imprinting, I would hook them up.

"Jake…can't…breath!" I squeaked out. He put me down and started laughing.

"I guess Paul would be pretty mad if I squished you." he was looking down at his feet. I gave him another quick hug.

When I went to turn around and introduce him to Angela I found her staring at Jake. I saw an all too familiar look in her eyes. When I whipped my head around to look back at Jake, he was lost in a trance. I recognized that look. I just coul…oh wait. No way! No friggin way! Well this should be interesting.

JPOV(everyone say yay!)

Paul had called and asked if I would pick up Bella from school. I got there a little early so I decided to just hang out in my car until it was time for her to get out. I still wasn't quite sure why I had to get her but I really wasn't complaining. I haven't seen her since the whole imprinting business. The whole thing was crazy. I'm still a little mad about it but I'm trying to be supportive for Bella.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the school bell ring. I hopped out of my car and leaned up against the side of it. I was watching for her to come down the stairs at the front of the school. I hadn't seen her yet but I did hear her. She was yelling bye to some guy, then I saw her at the same time she saw me. She had a huge smile on her face. I got tired of waiting so I ran up to her to grab her into one of my famous bear hugs I know she loves.

I grabbed her up into the hug and spun her around laughing. I also heard another set of laughter that sounded like bells. Hm.

"Jake…Can't…breath!" I heard Bella choke out. I set her down and just laughed. "I guess Paul would be pretty mad if I squished you." I stated looking down at my feet and got another hug from Bella.

When I looked up again, my world changed completely. It seemed to have shifted and made it to where the only thing that mattered was this beautiful creature in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had brown eyes and medium length brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore glasses that fit her face perfect and sat on the top of her nose making her look even more adorable.

I wanted to hold her and never let go. She was now my world and I would do anything to protect her. My ties to Bella even seemed to disappear and the only feelings I felt for her were those of a friend. A sister even. What does all this mean? I just don…Oh wait. I stopped breathing and turned to look at Bella. She simply nodded her head and gave me a huge smile.

"Imprint." That was all I could say as I looked back at my angel.

Bella stepped up to me and put a hand on my arm. "Jacob Black, I would like for you to meet Angela Weber. Angela Weber, this is my dear friend Jacob Black."

I reached out for her hand to shake it. As soon as our hands touched, I felt a current shoot up my arm and through my whole body. She must have felt it too, because I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"This is perfect! I'm so excited for you two. Let's get to my house because Ang, you look totally confuse. Plus, we're the only ones left in the lot." Bella was bouncing with excitement. Why was she so excited?

"I'll ride in the back and let you two ride up front. You guys ready?" I think she was just really excited to have someone else who could know our secret. Then again maybe she was just genuinely happy for us. Either way, I didn't care.

The drive to Bella's house was quiet. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. We pulled up to the house and Bella was the first to jump out and head for the door. She unlocked it and walked in. I helped Angela out of the car and we walked into the house hand in hand. She excused herself to use the restroom, giving my a chance to talk to Bells.

"I need you to call Paul and see if either him or Sam can come here. It may help to have someone else here to explain all this to her." I explained quickly. She nodded at me and pulled out her phone. She paused before she dialed Paul's number and threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so happy for you. You deserve the happiness. It's actually kind of funny. Earlier today I was saying how I would hook you guys up if it wasn't for the imprinting thing. I love you both and couldn't think of two more deserving people to share this love." She let me go and went to make her call.

About the time Angela came down stairs, Bella came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Paul must be coming. I still didn't know what was going on. I'll have to ask him. Bella went to the kitchen to make us some snacks while Angela and I went to sit on the couch. I could tell she was shy.

"Here you go guys. Paul will be here in about…" knock knock "Now." she put the tray of snacks down and ran to get the door. She threw it open and pulled Paul in the door quickly and gave him a big hug. Paul went from a somber look, to one of pure joy just by being in the presence of his world. Now I know how he feels.

"Hey Paul. Thanks for coming. I know it was hard to get away from what you were doing. Wait. What were you doing?" I was really curious because he was supposed to get done patrolling a few hours ago. Did they catch her scent. At that my eyes went wide.

Noticing this, Paul shook his head and gave Bella a reassuring smile. She had caught on to my worry and stiffened. She relaxed.

"Quil caught up with up with us. He was pretty upset about something and we were just trying to calm him down. He's better now. Back to normal." He gave a small smile. So Quil phased. We knew it was bound to happen but we all kind of wished it wouldn't. I would never wish this life on anyone. Which brings me back to reality and the reason we're all here.

"Let's go sit down so we can fill Ang in. She's starting to wonder what we're doing in here." Bella, always the voice of reason. We made our way back to the living room. I sat next to Angela and Bella sat in Paul's lap on the chair. I started freaking out. I wasn't sure where to start. I looked to Bella and Paul for help.

"First off, Angela you have to try and keep an open mind and remember that what you are about to hear is the truth." Bella started. I looked at her with thanks.

"Okay. I promise. But you're not going to kill me are you?" We all started laughing then. What a way to break the tension, though I think she was serious. I just shook my head still unable to find my voice.

"No. OK. Do you remember when I told you that when I saw Paul for the fist time it was like love at first sight?" What would I do without Bella? Never have the courage to get through this that's for sure. Angela nodded her head still looking extremely confused.

"When you saw Jake this afternoon, did you feel something inside you when you looked into his eyes? Like you were being pulled towards him?" My eyes were glued on the girl sitting next to me.

"Yeah. It was weird. Like I needed to be near him to feel complete. Like I knew that with him I would always be safe and never be alone. I guess you described it right, love at first sight kinda thing. What's going on?" She looked right at me the entire time and gave me a small smile when she was finished. My heart skipped a beat and I finally found my voice.

"I felt the same way. There is a reason that you felt it so suddenly and I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise to hear me out. If when I'm done telling you, you want nothing to do with me, I'll understand." I said with a little sadness in my voice. What she did next surprised me. She scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand in hers, letting me know she was OK.

"The legends of our tribe states that our people are descendants of wolves. Meant to be protectors of our people. To keep them safe from our enemies, the Cold Ones. It is said that when our enemies are near, the younger generations of the men would take on the spirit of the wolf to rid the town of our enemies." I stopped there to gage her reaction. To see if I'd scared her off yet.

"So what exactly does this have to do with what's happening between us? And who are the Cold Ones?" She was just as curious as Bella had always been. Looking to Bella and Paul for support, I could see that Bella was a little nervous and Paul was trying to keep her calm. He gave me a nod to go on.

"Angela, Paul and I are…well we're…" geeze just spit it out Black! "Werewolves. And the thing that's happening between us is called imprinting. It's when a wolf finds his soul mate. The person he is meant to spend the rest of his life with. Paul imprinted on Bella and I imprinted on you." I looked at her as I said this. And you know what she did, she started laughing. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

We all exchanged worried glances to one another. "Ang," Bella got up and walked over to her. "You okay? Why are you laughing?" She just shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I understand the imprinting part because I see it in Belly and Paul, and I feel it in us. But werewolves? Seriously? This can't be real. I try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt but werewolves. And you still never told me who the cold ones are." She wasn't mad, just amused. I hung my head in defeat.

"Maybe you should show her Jake." Bella suggested. "If I didn't see you phase at first, I probably would have said the same thing at first even though I knew what the Cold Ones were." I guess it couldn't hurt. I really wanted her to understand. Plus Paul was here just in case.

"Let me go phase and then Paul will tell you when to come out." I wanted to get phased before they brought her outside to see me. I wanted to be as safe as possible.

"What's going on?" Angela was getting confused again.

"Jacob is going to show you some proof, but we'll wait here until the boys give the OK." Bella explained to her. With that I went out back and into the trees to phase. I walked out of the tree line and up to the backyard. I nodded to Paul and he called the girls out.

Bella was holding Angela's hand as they came through the door. Bella just smiled and went to stand with Paul. Angela just stood there with her mouth wide open. I let out a little bark and gave her a goofy grin. She was looking at me hard but I saw no fear. Then I saw what I was waiting for, a flash of recognition.

"Jacob?" She took a couple steps closer. "Is that really you?" I looked her right in the eye and nodded my big head. She smiled and walked the rest of the way towards me. Paul was always just a step behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It just didn't seem real. Bella, you knew? And Paul is one too?" She said looking back at them.

"Yeah Ang. I'm so glad you can know. It makes things so much easier. They may run around as giant fur balls from time to time, but they're still the same people at heart." She looked up at Paul and smiled at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

I nodded over at Paul and he understood. He told the girls to turn around. I quickly phased back. "Okay, you can turn around. I'm good." They all turned around and Angela ran into my arms. This felt perfect. I right where I wanted to be. I'm glad she understood. She released me and just grabbed my hand.

"Now, who are the Cold Ones?" Paul and I looked to Bella who looked at Angela. It may sound better coming from her than us. We hate them.

"You actually know some of them. The good ones anyways. They feed off animals instead of humans. They interact with humans daily and form stronger relationships. The only thing you have to worry about from the ones that usually lurk around here are broken hearts." She started to get tears in her eyes so Paul held her closer and whispered in her ear.

"You mean…" she looked back at me. "Vampires?" I just nodded at her. Her eyes grew wide after a minute I guess realizing something. Her head whipped around to Bella. "Wait, broken heart. Isabella Swan, are you telling me that the Cullen's are vampires?"

Bella just nodded. "And you still dated Edward? He could have killed you! I'm so sorry. Now I understand why you were so broken up when he left." She ran to Bella and gave her a hug. "Next time I see him I'm going to drive a stake through his heart. See how he likes heartache." We couldn't hold it any more. We all started to laugh. If only she knew. But that is a conversation for later.

We all decided to settle in and watch a movie. Bella ordered some pizza and Angela got to pick the movie. As we all settled in to get comfy, Angela and I on the couch and Paul and Bells on some blankets and pillows on the floor, I took a minute to notice all the love in the room.

Looking around I couldn't help but be thankful for everything I have. Everything I was blessed with in this life. I always looked at this as a curse. I was wrong and it took Bella and Paul's love to start opening my eyes to that. I will always believe in the magic. BPOV

I couldn't believe how well Angela took the news of the wolves and imprinting. She freaked out a little when it came to telling her about the vampires. Not so much that she had socialized with them but that I knew and still hung out with them. I told her about what really happened in Phoenix and about my disastrous birthday party. She was upset at first but Jacob was able to calm her down. She couldn't believe that I actually went up against a vampire willingly.

We've been spending a lot of time in La Push the last few days. Angela and Jacob were attached at the hip now a days. I was just glad to see both of them happy. They were so cute together. Jake would do something crazy or attempt to crack a joke and she would just role her eyes. They were perfect for each other. Jacob had come up to me yesterday when we got to his house after school and wanted to take a walk. I gave Paul a quick kiss and Jake gave one to Ang.

*Flashback*

"Bells, can we take a walk for a minute?" Angela and I had just gotten to Jakes house about 20 minutes ago. I was pretty curious why he wanted to talk to me so I nodded my head and walked over to give Paul a kiss and let him know where I was going.

"Jake needs to talk to me about something. We're just going to go for a quick walk. We will be right back and then I'll start dinner." I gave him a kiss and grabbed Jake away from Ang, then headed out the front door.

I linked my arm in Jakes and we started walking for the beach.

"What's on your mind?" I started because he looked lost in thought.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when Paul imprinted on you. I understand now just how strong the pull is. Especially at first. I think jealousy just took over and I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing. I never meant to hurt you and still hate myself for doing what I did. Imprinting myself has helped me see just how deep the love is. The feeling that no one else matters." By now we had stopped walking and were sitting on our piece of drift wood. I was fighting back tears.

"Jake listen, I know you didn't mean for anything to happen to me. I understand now that's why you weren't allowed to see me. I'm not mad at you. I could never really be upset with you about something that is out of your control. I do love you Jacob. Always have and always will. You are too important in my life to lose. I want you to promise me something?" The tears were free falling at this point and I didn't really care.

I needed him to understand that even though Paul will always hold the key to my heart and soul, Jake still had his special place.

"Anything Bells." He replied, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Keep strong in you heart who you are and what you stand for. You are strong, brave, and gentle and hold your family and friends in high regards. Never forget the reason you do what you do. I know you see yourself as a monster but you are far from it. You can still come to me with anything you need to. Nothing has changed that. You are still my best friend. My brother. You are a wonderful person Jacob Black. Even when you're a giant fur ball." I meant every word I said and could see the tears in his eyes.

He grabbed me in a giant hug. "Thank you Bells. I promise. You will always be my best friend. Even if you do love the psycho moody guy." I couldn't help but laugh. Things were going to be ok.

"Oh, one more thing," I stood up and looked him in the eyes, "If you hurt Ang, I'll have Paul break your face!" I meant it too. He just smile and saluted me.

*End Flashback*

It was now Friday and Paul and I were at his house watching a movie. Angela was over at Jakes house helping him with a project for school, giving us the afternoon to ourselves. Finally. We were laying on the couch into our second movie. I don't really recall what we were watching because I was to entranced watching Paul sleep.

He had been having to patrol more lately since Quil had joined the pack. He was so excited when he first phased that it didn't really take him long to figure out how to phase back. He was just glad to have his friends back. But when he found out that I already knew, he wouldn't talk to me for hours. I finally tricked him into talking to me by acting like I was crying because he didn't like me anymore. It worked like a charm.

I looked over at the clock and it was almost five o'clock. I knew he didn't like sleeping too late when he would fall asleep so I decided to wake him up. I turned around in his arms so that I was now facing him. That caused him to tighten his grip on my waist. I inwardly chuckled. I then proceeded to trace his jaw line with my finger very lightly. He reached up to smack at the offending tickle. I laughed again.

I kissed his chin, making my way up to his lips then back down the other side of his jaw down to his neck. I heard a low rumble come from his chest and knew that it was working. I decided that I would be really cruel, because now he was just faking it. I ran my hand down the plains of his perfectly chiseled chest making sure that I took my time. He was starting to almost purr when I reached his belly button. A small smile played on my lips and I jumped off the couch.

I looked down to see a wide eyed Paul looking pretty dumfounded. I let the laughter go. I couldn't hold it any longer. I was on the floor holding my sides because the look on his face was priceless.

"You are an evil little minx Isabella Swan. That was not nice at all." He was pouting now as he sat up on the couch. I was still laughing.

"That's what you get for pretending to sleep just to see how far I would go. Next time, be a little more convincing." He growled at me with a smirk and my laughter faded instantly. Next thing I knew, I was pinned against the floor underneath Paul. I was temporarily dazed.

PPOV

I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with my baby in my arms. I felt a little tickle on my jaw like a bug or something so I reached up to swat it away. When I did, I heard a small chuckle that was trying to be hidden. I then knew that it was Bella messing with me trying to wake me up. Two could play at that game.

I was awake but decided to see how long I could get away with faking it and how far she would go to try and wake me up. Next she started kissing her way up and down my jaw line, down to my neck. I let a rumble slip in my chest hoping that she had missed it. Then I felt her hands start to make their way down my chest. I couldn't help the sound that came out of me then. Just as she came to my belly button, she jumped off the couch. WHAT? So not fair. Now I needed a cold shower.

She was laughing so hard she doubled over on the floor holding her sides.

"That's what you get for pretending to sleep." She managed to choke out. Damn. She caught on. She forgets that payback sucks.

I lunged at her, pinning her to the floor and gave her the look that I knew put her in a daze every time. It worked. I ran my nose up the side of her face which caused her to shiver. Perfect. I moved down to her neck where I traced the joint above her shoulder with my nose. I knew by the beat of her heart that my plan was working.

"Paul." I almost gave in and deviated from my plan. Almost. I made my way back up to her ear and leaned in like I was going to nibble on it and just whispered,

"I'm going to go take a shower." With that I hopped off and headed for the stairs. Not before looking back and seeing the look on Bella's face. She just lay there on the floor completely shocked. I couldn't help myself she looked so damn cute. I ran back down and kissed her on the lips quickly before heading up the stairs. I remember hearing her mumble something about stupid werewolves and their stupid hotness. I just laughed.

I only took a short shower and headed back downstairs to the smell of dinner and voices. Wonder who's here. I rounded the corner and saw that Embry, Quil, Jake and Angela had shown up while I was in the shower.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked as I walked up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She melted into my embrace. "Still mad at me?" She couldn't hide her smile.

"No. I deserved it. Next time I wont be so nice." she smacked my arm and gave me a kiss.

"Ugh. Could you guys be anymore disgusting? Really I see enough of it in Paul's head. It's like watching my sister make out with her boyfriend." Quil was covering his eyes and cringing. This just caused everyone to bust out laughing.

"You're just jealous pup! If you don't like it, don't look." He just glared at her causing the laughing to get even harder.

"Alright, alright. Eat up boys. Yall have patrol tonight. Ang I already made you a plate before the yahoos could eat it all." She was right. Ang got up laughing and went to sit with Jake who was already almost done. The girls just shook their heads at us. They loved us. No matter what they say.

After dinner was devoured and the dishes put away, we decided to watch a movie before those of us with fur had to go patrol. We watched In the Army Now. That movie cracked me up. By time it was over it was almost 10 and the girls had to get home. We didn't start until 10:30 so we went ahead and got ready to go and say goodbye to our ladies.

"Please be safe. Don't kill each other." Bella was looking around the room at her surrogate brothers with genuine concern on her face. "You guys are all welcome to come watch movies at my house tomorrow night when you're back from patrol and you get some sleep." We smiled and nodded our heads at her.

I wrapped her up into a big hug. "We will be just fine. I promise. There's been no sign of the leech so it should be an easy night. Embry has your house tonight so you and Angela will be covered. I love you."

"I love you too Paul. See you tomorrow?" She gave me a look that said 'you better show up or no kisses for a week' and I hated that look. "Yes mamn. Like I could go a day without seeing you." I gave her a long and passionate kiss. Only breaking apart when someone cleared their throats. I looked back to see Embry and Quil standing there looking at the floor. I looked over at the other couple and noticed Angela's cheeks were bright red. They must have been caught too.

After the girls left we decided to phase early and get started. We all went out to the woods and tied our pants to our ankles and phased. It still took Quil a minute to figure it out.

Hey I'm getting better(Quil)

I think you're just too happy of a guy. Maybe we should punch you before it's time to phase. That should work.(Embry)

Hey you guys are early. What's the occasion?(Sam)

The girls left and we got bored.(Jacob)

I heard laughter from everyone.

Well two of you need to stay close to the Clearwater's house. Seth is showing signs of being close.(Sam)

Why two of us? It should only take one.(me)

Because he's not the only one.(Jared)

Wait…No way. It's only supposed to be the males. This makes no sense.(Jake)

I'm just as confused as you are. We just need to keep an eye on her too. Since Embry is on Bella duty, I let a growl escape but Sam just ignored it let's put Quil and Jake at the Clearwater's and Paul you can run the perimeter.(Sam)

Sure , sure.(Jake)

I really wish I could have been on Bella duty. I mean after all she is my imprint. Oh well.

You would get too distracted. That's why you can't be on Bella duty. Sam was laughing at me now, but he has a point.

Don't worry dude, I'll keep her safe!(Embry)

Yeah I know, just keep your thoughts to yourself. I catch you every so often.(Paul)

All I got was laughter in return. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Well we're gonna leave you guys to it.(Sam)

I felt their minds leave and was left with Jacob, Embry and Quil.

We had been on patrol for a couple of hours and came across absolutely nothing. At one point, we were all laughing so hard that we had to stop what we were doing. Embry was teasing a mouse that he had found hind Bella's house. Jumping in front of it wagging his tail, then when it would turn to run the other way he would do the same thing. It was like watching real dog with a toy.

After about 30 minutes of that, yes 30 minutes, we heard the sound of two people phasing followed by two frantic voices.

What is going on?

What just happened?

Oh no! DAD! What happened to dad?

My best guess is that Leah and Seth had phased. But what was this about their dad? Was something wrong with Harry? My questions were soon answered.

Leah, Seth, we need you guys to just calm down and we'll explain everything to you.(Jacob)

I killed him. I killed my dad. It's all my fault. Seth? Seth where are you?(Leah)

Le, I'm over here. What's going on? I'm kinda freaking out here. I have paws, and something is touching my butt. Oh it's my tail. Wait, a tail? Is this normal?(Seth)

It's Jacob you guys. I know you're freaking out right now. Do you remember the legends we used to get told when we were younger?(Jacob)

By this time I had already called for Sam and Jared to join us. We were headed over to the Clearwater's now to help.

Yeah we remember. What does it have to do with us barking?(Leah)

Well, the legends are true. We're werewolves. The protectors of the tribe. We just need you to calm down so we can get you back to human.(Jacob)

Quil take Embry's place with Bella. Everyone else make you way this way.(Sam)

It didn't take as long as we thought it would to get them back to human. Once we got them calm, we made our way to the hospital to check on Harry. As soon as we entered the emergency room Seth and Leah ran straight for their mom who was crying into Charlie's shoulder. Billy was on her other side holding her hand.

Leah wrapped her arms around her mom and started sobbing. "Mom, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't lose my temper, he would be okay." Seth walked up behind her and rubbed her back.

"It's not your fault Le. Things happen and they suck." Wow, when did little Seth get so mature.

"Mrs. Clearwater?" The doctor rounded the corner just then with a sad look on his face. That can't be a good sign. Sue stood up and walked over to the doctor. He was whispering, but of course with our hearing we heard every word.

"Mrs. Clearwater, your husband suffered a severe heart attack. We did everything we could to help him, but his heart was too weak. I'm sorry to inform you that he didn't make it. I am truly sorry for you and your family." Sue crumpled to the floor. Seth ran over to catch her while Leah started to shake. Sam told Embry to get her outside before she could phase in the middle of the hospital.

Billy went with Sue to go say goodbye to Harry. By now it was almost six in the morning and everyone looked completely wiped. Sam told us all to go home and get some sleep and he would pick up Patrol with Jared. Charlie came up to me just before I left.

"Hey Charlie, I'm sorry for your loss. I know you two were close." I shook his hand as he came up to me.

"Thanks Paul. It's not going to be easy but I'll be strong for Sue and her kids. Billy too." You could just see the raw emotion in his eyes as he was trying to fight back the tears. It puts life into a whole new perspective when you see a grown man, the chief of police at that, fighting tears.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor actually." I was slightly confused as to what Charlie could possibly want from me.

"Sure Charlie, what do you need?" I figured I should really stay on his good side.

"Bella's going to be waking up soon and I'm going to go down to La Push to help Sue with arrangements. I was wondering if you would stop by the house and let Bells know what's going on so she doesn't worry when she gets up?" I was pretty surprised actually. Why didn't he just call? Not that I'm complaining any.

"Sure Charlie. No problem. Is there anything you need from the house? I could grab it and drop it by when I come back into town." It was the least I could do. Plus it gave me an excuse to see Bella before her friends got there.

"Thanks son. And I know this is hard on you too. You bunch looked up to Harry." He was right. Harry was a huge part of our lives. He helped lead our tribe through thick and thin. I fought with the emotions that were building up. I needed my Bella. With a quick nod and a pat on the back, I was off to my personal happiness.

I ran to the tree line quickly and phased since I didn't bring a car. It gave me time to think about the nights events. It made it a lot easier with Quil being the only one phased at the moment.

I let my mind wonder to Harry. I may not have been close to him, but I respected the hell out of him. He was one of the elders. One of the men that protected our tribe before us and believed in us even when we didn't believe in ourselves. He was strong and held so much love and respect for the way of our people. It's hard to find someone with his devotion and honor to our people.

Here here! He will be missed.(Quil)

Hey Quil, I'm on may way over there. You need to go home and get some sleep. Sam and Jared are going to take over in a few.(Paul)

We're here. Paul, you can take the afternoon off. Stay with Bella and get some rest. Quill you too. We're going to show Seth and Leah the ropes.(Sam)

I had just reached Bella's house and with a thank you, I phased out to be with my everything. I opened the front door with the extra key I knew was hidden. I made my way upstairs to Bella's room and stood at the door just watching her sleep. I tried imagining my life if she were to ever leave this world. It made me hurt just to think about it. If Harry's death taught me anything, it's that life is too short to take for granted. Every little moment is one that is to be treasured and kindled.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Like an angel. After a few minutes of admiring her, I quietly walked over to her bed and crawled in beside her. I really didn't want to wake her up so I just wrapped my arms around her, needing to feel her next to me. I buried my head in her hair and took a deep breath. She must have know it was me because she sighed and snuggled closer. Drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, according to the clock beside her bed, I was woken up to my name being called and feather light kisses on my face.

"Paul.."

It was the most beautiful sound.

"Paul, sweetie wake up. It's almost ten. You have patrol." I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head.

"No I don't. I've got the day off…Something happened last night and I just need to be with you right now." I felt her stiffen and opened my eyes to meet her worried brown ones.

"What happened? Why do you look like someone died? Wait…where's Charlie?" I wanted to laugh at her attempt at humor but little did she know just how right she was.

I sat up and leaned against the headboard and pulled her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a short kiss.

"Seth and Leah phased last night." I figured I would start there.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Seth is so young and I didn't know girls could be wolves. They must have been freaking out. Are they okay now?" She was always worried about others.

"That's not all that happened. When they phased, they did so in front of their dad." I paused for a minute gauging her reaction. A look of horror crossed her face and she gasped. I guess remembering what happened to Emily.

"Is he okay? He didn't get hurt to bad did he? They must feel just awful." She already had tears coming down her eyes. I knew that she was close with Harry through her father.

"No baby, he had a heart attack. He didn't make it." A single tear ran down my cheek. She just sat there in shock for a minute.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright? Please say something." I was getting worried because she hadn't said anything yet.

"Charlie. Has anyone told Charlie? He's going to be so crushed. They were best friends. Oh my.." She couldn't finish. She was too emotional.

"He knows. He's in La Push right now helping her out with arrangements and such. Seth and Leah are with Sam and Jared on patrol." I let her know all I knew. She just continued to sob into my chest and I just held onto her for dear life.

As I rocked her back and forth, her breathing started to even out letting me know she had fallen asleep. I scooted us down and back under the covers. I pulled her as close to me as humanly possible wanting to feel a constant connection with her. I kissed her on the head once and got settled in for a nap.

"I love you Bella Swan. You are my world." I whispered before closing my eyes.

"I love you too. Forever." That was the last thing I heard before drifting to sleep. BPOV

The weekend went by in a complete blur. I called Ang and Mike to make our study session for that evening, explaining what had happened. Paul was still sleeping, but I had to wake him up by three for patrol. The shifts were all messed up since the addition of Leah and Seth. Charlie was spending the weekend over at Sue's to help her get things together for the funeral.

Sunday was spent in La Push with the pack. Ang and I made a big lunch for all the guys and their imprints. We invited Leah and Seth to join us but only Seth agreed to come. From what Paul had said, Leah was making things hard on the guys when in wolf form. She kept bringing up the whole Sam situation. She felt abandoned. Seth was just excited to be part of the pack. He felt like he was honoring his father this way. He just felt bad for the way his sister was acting. He could tell it was really hurting Sam who still felt guilty. Seth just wanted to be part of the gang.

*Flashback*

We are all sitting around watching Titanic, obviously it was the girls choice, and you could see and feel the sadness in the room. Not even Jake was smiling. He just hung onto Angela like she was his life line. Once the movie ended, I heard a snort come from Quil. I gave him a questioning look.

"It just doesn't make any sense." He looked confused. He now had the attention of everyone in the room, waiting for him to continue.

"She said she would never let go, yet as soon as she sees a way to safety, she drops him to the bottom of the ocean like a sack of potatoes."

It took me a minute to figure out what he was talking about. Then it clicked. I noticed all the girls trying to stifle laughter, while every boy in the room still looked confused. I just rolled my eyes while Kim chunked a pillow at his head, smacking him right in the face.

"She meant never let go of their love you big ouf!" Kim managed to get out between fits of laughter. At this point, everyone was laughing at the look on his face. It was good to see everyone laughing. The only not really in it with us was Seth. I gave Paul a kiss and walked over to sit with Seth.

"Hey Seth. What's wrong?" I sat down next to him on the floor by the couch.

"Nothing." I just looked at him. "It's just, seeing you all interact so closely kinda makes me feel like I'm intruding. You're all so close and I wish I could be a part of hat." Seth hung his head and I just wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He sighed and leaned into my side.

"You are part of this dysfunctional family. You just have to jump in there. They don't bite but they do smell a little." I tried comforting him while earning 'heys' from all the guys at my smelly comment. I just laughed.

"Hey we're not dysfunctional or smelly!" Embry shouted from across the room. I didn't realize we had an audience.

"Really Em?" Everyone started laughing.

"Okay maybe you're right." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Seth you are one of us. You're our little brother. We need someone to blame stuff on." There's the Jacob I know and love.

"Let's go play some football. Sam and Jared should be back from patrol soon." Paul jumped up and reached his hand out to Seth. He gave me a wink and they all ran out back. I think I just fell deeper in love with Paul.

*End Flashback*

Today is Monday, the day of the funeral. Angela and I are getting out of class early so we can make it on time. I needed to be there for my dad, and as much as Paul wont admit it, him too. Jake is trying to hold it together for his dad. He's strong on the outside, but on the inside he's a mess. He wont admit it either but he depends on Angela right now to keep him together.

When we left at lunch, Ang was just coming to my house to get ready. We were finishing up our hair when there was a knock at the door. I walked downstairs and as soon as I had the door open, I was engulfed in a hug. An after the rain scent hit my nose and I knew I was in my loves arms.

"Hey Babe." It was muffled due to the fact his face was buried in my hair.

"Hi sweetie. How you holding up?" I pulled back to see his face. My heart broke at what I saw. He looked so lost. I hugged him tight and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. I hope he knows how much I love him."

"Ready to go?" Paul grabbed my hand and led Ang and I out to the car.

When we pulled up, Jake was waiting for Angela. She ran up to him, giving him the biggest hug her small frame could muster. You could see him instantly relax. Paul put an arm around my waist and guided me into the church.

The service was beautiful. The minister led us all in prayer and remembrance. After the minister spoke, Quil Sr. stood up and said a few words in what I'm assuming to be their native language. It was like a song being sung. It was beautiful to hear. As soon as he was finished, family and friends got up to say a few things. Some told funny stories, some said how much they were going to miss him, and some just cried.

When it was time to head to the cemetery, Paul, Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared all carried the casket to the spot where he would rest forever. It only made sense just to carry him all the way because the cemetery was right behind the church.

After another round of prayers, we all said our final goodbyes. I was at the car with Paul when I looked back and saw Leah hesitate.

"I'll be right back Paul." He looked a little skeptical at first but nodded anyways. I walked back to where Leah was standing.

"This is all my fault." She whispered and shook her head while she started to cry. I pulled her into a hug. She was tense at first but relaxed. I just let her cry while I stroked her back.

"Leah, look at me." She looked up through bloodshot eyes.

"None of this is your fault. You had no control over what was bound to happen. It was just bad timing. His heart was weak to begin with. Your father would be so proud of you getting to protect your loved ones. It may have been a shock, but I know he left this world with nothing but love and pride shining in his eyes." I was starting to tear up at this point.

"Life is going to throw us curve balls. Some are worse than others. It's up to us whether we hit a homerun or strike out." It was at that moment I realized that the Cullen's leaving was my big curve ball. Up until now I was on my way to striking out. Not anymore. I'm hitting my home run.

"Thank you Bella. I don't really know you but you just gave me the biggest gift. You gave me some closure. I hope we can be good friends." She have me a small smile and walked towards her family.

I headed back towards my waiting love with a smile on my face. I wrapped my arms around him and just stood there.

"I love you and never want to lose you." I needed him to know that. He is the most important person in my life now. Edward is my past, Paul is my now and forever.

"I love you too. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Never." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and set me in the car.

Jake was taking Angela home so the rest the night was spent just being with Paul. Our favorite spot is the swing on his front porch. We just sat there for hours holding each other. Neither of us had to say anything. We just needed to be.

The rest of the week was torturous. With finals and getting ready for graduation, I didn't get to spend time in La Push. I missed the guys terribly and couldn't wait until the bonfire on Saturday. I would get to see them all again. Yes they would be at graduation but we could have fun Saturday.

Angela, Mike, and I had formed a pretty close circle and school. Jessica hated it. Mike surprised us. He really did just want me happy. He hasn't made a pass at me since that last time. He was actually a really good guy and becoming one of my best friends.

Wednesday was interesting when I got an unexpected visitor. I was studying for my last final when my visitor knocked on my door.

*Flashback*

I was just finishing up my study sheet for my history final when someone knocked on the door. I knew it was too early for Paul and he just usually walked in anymore. I opened the door and was surprised at my visitor.

"Leah?" I was happy but a little worried as to why she was here. Paul and Jake said she'd calmed down a little bit since our talk.

"Hey Bella. I know you didn't expect me but I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She seemed a little nervous at what she had to talk to me about. My mind went straight to Paul and the pack.

"The guys are fine. Well Seth misses you a lot. He really looks to you for comfort. This is about me." I guess she saw the look on my face. I stepped aside and let her in.

We went to the table and sat down. I got her a glass of water. She was ringing her hands in her lap like she was contemplating what to say.

"You can tell me Leah. I promise it stays between us. I'll try to help however I can." I wanted to reassure her. I really did want to get closer to her.

"Well, I need some advice and I know you went through a similar situation. Plus the guys all hate me so I really need a friend. She looked on the verge of tears. I patted her hand encouraging her to continue.

"How do you do it?" I was a bit confused as to what she was talking about.

"Do what?"

"Deal with the heartache and feeling of being abandoned." I winced a little but started to understand. She must have seen me wince.

"You don't have to talk about it. I just need to try and move on and I saw in the guys heads what happened with you and the lea… Cullen and…" I cut her off cause I didn't want her to worry.

"No it's okay. I just really never talked about it. I mean the guys know cause Sam found me, but I never really mentioned it. I want to help you through this." I thought for a minute. I knew this may not be easy buy it needed to be along.

"When they first left I'll be honest, I was a mess. I was a zombie who just existed. I always knew I wasn't god enough. I just became this shell that walked around.

I realized one day that I needed to try and live again. For Charlie's sake. They weren't coming back and I would just have to except it. It still hurt like hell but I had to try. It still hurts a little, but now I have a good support system.

I started hanging out with Jake, Embry, and Quil. Jake showed me how to live life again. That I could continue living and that I had to put it behind me. I was always afraid he was going to leave me. He promised he never would.

The he did. I died all over again. This time I was determined not to let another guy tear me apart. That's when I went to confront him. That day I thought I was going to lose him forever, then I met Paul. In the same day I got my best friend back and found my soul mate." My tears were falling and so were hers. We were holding hands now across the table.

"I never realized how much they hurt you. Then losing Jake. Makes my heartache seem ridiculous." I needed her to know people cared. That she had people on her side that can help her through this.

"Leah, no ones heartache is less hurtful than the other. You were hurt. It sucks but if mine never happened, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. I've gained a bunch of crazy brothers… and I sister." She smile when I said that.

"You need to realize something. Sam feels guilty everyday for what he did. More so now with you phasing." I saw her face fall an more tears start to fall.

"But is couldn't be helped. Leah look at me please." She looked up. "He still loves you and would do anything for you. Not just because he's your alpha. You guys are family now. I know it's always going to hurt a little but you don't have to let it run you life. Strike out of homerun?" It was true. I wasn't going to let Edwards stupidity run my life anymore. She couldn't let this control hers.

"You're right. It just hurts having to see them together. It makes me feel like an outsider looking in on some ones private life. The guys hating me doesn't help either." They didn't hate her and I needed her to realize that.

"just be happy for them. Love Sam enough to be glad he's happy. As for the guys, they don't hate you. They would do anything for you. You just have to except that you are what you are and let them be there for you. Someone need to keep those boys in line when us imprints aren't around."

She was laughing. Good sign. We were so wrapped up in our conversation, we didn't hear anybody come in. we jumped when we heard a voice.

"You know she's right Le." We tuned around to see Paul and Sam leaning against the doorway."

"How long have you guys been standing there? And Sam, not that you're not welcome here, why are you here?" I was really confused as to why he was at my house.

"Long enough and I just wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't seen you in a few days and wanted to check up on you." I was looking at Leah who looked deep in though. Then she surprised us all, especially Sam.

She jumped up and ran into Sam, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest. He was shocked at first, then hugged her back mouthing a thank you to me. I just nodded and smiled at him. Paul just stood there dumbfounded.

"Paul, close your mouth you're going to catch flies." Leah grumbled out from Sam's chest. He walked over to me and pulled me into his lap giving me a kiss.

"You are an amazing woman." He gave me another kiss. "I know." He just laughed. We turned back to Leah and Sam.

"Leah, she's right. I hate what I had to do to you. I will never forget, but I would do anything for you. Anything you need. I'm just a phone call away." He pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I just hurt so bad I didn't know how to deal with it. Then I phased and dad died. Seeing your thoughts of Emily, it just cut me deeper. I know now that it couldn't be helped. I'm sorry I've been making it harder on you this week. I just want you happy." You could see the sincerity in her words. I was so proud of her I couldn't help the tears that fell. Paul whipped them away for me while I just leaned into him.

"Le, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad we're okay." Sam gave her a kiss on the head and released her. She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much you helped me. You truly are my sister." I was crying…again.

"No problem Leah. Anytime you need a friend, call me." She nodded. Paul stood up just then and gave her a hug. Shocking her. They all know Paul as a hard ass.

"We do love you Leah. We're just too dumb to admit it. You're our little sister. Welcome to the family."

From that point I knew everything would be okay and I had a new best friend.

*End Flashback*

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane by someone shaking me and calling my name.

"Huh? What?" I looked over and saw Leah looking at me like I was crazy. Since the talk on Wednesday, we had become fast friends. We talked nonstop on the phone. Now she was helping me get ready for graduation.

"Where did you go? You looked pretty deep in thought." She was laughing while she finished my hair.

"Just thinking. We almost done here?" I hated getting dressed up. Paul was waiting downstairs with my dad and Seth.

"Yep! We're done. Let's go. Can't keep the guys waiting too long." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

Since our talk, the guys said she was a completely different person. She was happy. I was glad she was healing. She said she still had her moments ut was getting better at hiding it while phased. I couldn't help but smile as we headed down the stairs.

"We ready to go boys?" They all jumped up to meet us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow Bells, you look pretty. You to Le." Seth was so sweet. He was like my little brother. He kind of clung to me after the movie night last weekend. I didn't mind.

"Thanks Seth. Leah did it all." I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Okay okay. That's enough. You look great babe." Paul rolled his eyes at Seth and gave me a deep kiss causing me to melt.

"Alright, let's go or we'll be late." Charlie was clearly trying to run.

We jumped on two cars, Seth and Leah in one and Paul with my dad and I, and headed to the school.

I gave my hugs and kisses and went to join my classmates. I found Angela wrapped in Jake's arms lost in a deep kiss.

"Alright. Break it up you two. You, Mr. Black, need to go sit. Ang, we have a piece of paper to grab." They looked at me and just laughed.

"You know how to spoil a mood Bells, but I'm going." He gave me a hug and Ang one more kiss and left.

"You ready for this Belly? It's finally over!" I was ready. I couldn't wait for summer. About that time Mike was running over.

"Hey girls! How are my two favorite women?" We laughed as he put an arm around both of us. A few weeks ago this really would have gotten on my nerves but now I know it's totally platonic.

"Hey Mike!" We said in unison. We talked for awhile and then had to get lined up.

I was in a good mood, then I saw who I was forced alphabetically to stand next to. Jessica. Oh joy.

"You both have boyfriends and you can't leave Mike alone? What would your guys think?" I really couldn't stand her. She'll never change.

"It's called friendship. You should try it sometime." I just smiled, thankful that we were moving.

The ceremony was way too long for my taste. Family's cheered when their grads walked across the stage. When Angela and I crossed the stage, you could tell where our family was.

Our parents and the entire wolf pack was there. So embarrassing. It was like a bunch of animals. How ironic huh? After the ceremony was over, we were engulfed in hugs by the pack.

I was talking to Leah and Seth while wrapped in Paul's arms when Leah looked up and froze. She was staring at whoever was behind me. Paul gasped and started to chuckle. I looked back a Leah and that's when it hit me. NO WAY! I know that look. I would never forget that look. I turned to look and see who the lucky guy was, not expecting to see who I saw. This was just too perfect. But a good thing. For Leah. I was happy that she was going to get her happy ending.

I was bouncing in place. The look on his face was the same look I had on mine when I first saw Paul. By now, the pack was watching with smiles on their faces. Sam was grinning like the dang Cheshire Cat. I knew he would be happy.

"Hey Mike. Why don't I introduce you to everyone." I said with a smile plastered on my face. I swear my face was going to stick like that.

"Um…huh…yeah sure." He shook his head but was till looking at Leah.

"You know Paul and Jacob. This is Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, Seth, Sam and Emily, and this is Leah. Guys this is my good friend Mike." I saw the smile on Mikes face as he reached his hand out to shake Leah's. as soon as their hands touched, they both gasped and started to blush. Do you think they would let go…of course not. Sam stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Hey I'm Sam. We are having a bonfire tomorrow night for the graduates. Some of the Elder's are going to tell some stories. You should come. It'll be a lot of fun." You could tell how happy Sam was. I think some of his guilt started to fade away. She would be happy.

"Sure that would be great. I better get back to my parents. It was nice meeting you all. See you later Bells." He gave Leah one more look and walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot I jumped on Leah.

"LeLe I'm so happy for you! I knew you'd find your soul mate. This is perfect. I can't wait until he finds out. I can't…" The guys were laughing at me and my enthusiasm. I got off Leah ad ran into Paul's arms.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I kissed him between each one. He just shook his head at me and laughed.

"I love you too baby." Life couldn't get better than this.

Sam had Leah in a giant bear hug as she just laughed. When he put her down finally, Emily gave her a hug. She really was happy for them. Now she had Mike.

"You do realize if he ever hurts you, he'll have seven big brothers to answer to?" Sam looked extremely serious. She just rolled her eyes.

Who knew the end of high school would bring so many new beginnings? BPOV

As it turned out, graduation was more eventful than I anticipated. I'm so happy for Leah, I'm practically bouncing around like Alice when she got a new pair of designer shoes. And Mike. Who would have thought the day would come when Mike would know our secrets. I'm a little nervous though. I'm not sure how he will react.

We decided, by we I mean Sam and Billy, that we would tell Mike in the morning before the bonfire so he would have time to digest it before he heard the whole legends. So the girls decided to have a slumber party at Leah's house so she could get ready for the upcoming conversation.

"Okay Belly and Ang, you guys know him. Spill!" Leah was pumping for information. Ang and I exchanged looks wondering if we should tell her everything.

"Well…you already know his name and age. He's attending the University of Seattle on a basketball scholarship. He's going to study science. He wants to teach high school in the future. His parents own a sporting goods store in Forks." I gave her the basics hoping she didn't want more. She seemed content but Kim and Emily wanted the good stuff.

"Enough with the easy stuff!" Kim was bouncing with an evil grin.

"Is he a dog? You know a ladies man, skirt chaser, man whore. Any girlfriends we need to beat up?" My mouth went slack. Who would have thought our Emily would be the one to ask those questions. We all started giggling.

"He used to be a ladies man. That was before Belly here knocked some sense into him. Now he's pretty tame. He says he's tired of bouncing from relationship to relationship. E's ready to be happy like us." I smiled at Angela. She was starting to talk more around the girls. Then again, when you're with Jake you have to be out spoken and loud.

"What sense sis you have to knock into him?" Leah had a cautious look on her face. I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

"When I first came here, he followed me around like a lost puppy. I figured once I got together with Edward he would leave me alone. No such luck. When he found out about our breakup, he was worse than ever. He actually gave up for a little while but started back up when he realized I wasn't the walking dead anymore. When I got with Paul I thought he would leave me alone. Nope. So I told him what was what and he told me he just wanted me to be happy. Now we're just really good friends."

To my surprise, Leah started laughing. Not sure why but at least she wasn't angry or crying.

"LeLe?" I asked attentively.

"Poor guy. He just never gave up. At least I know he's committed." With that, we all broke into laughter.

"You never answered the girlfriend question." Thanks for pointing that out Kim. Leah stopped laughing and looked at me pleadingly. I knew she didn't want to hurt someone like she had been hurt.

"No girlfriend. Just a psycho stalker. You can handle her." She sighed in relief.

The rest of the night went by with us swapping stories about our men. They do some crazy stuff, but we love them just the same. We ended up passing out about three in the morning.

I'm not even sure what time it was, all I knew is that I was suddenly warm and something was tickling my neck. I turned to see Paul blowing air onto my bare skin. Normally I would welcome this but I was too tired.

"Go away!" The rest of the boys must be trying to wake their girls because we all yelled at the same time. I tried pulling the pillow over my head but Paul wouldn't let me.

"Rough night ladies?" I threw a shoe in the direction I heard Embry. He chuckled which only meant that I missed completely.

"Nice try Bells. Ow!" Someone hit him. I looked up to see a smiling Leah standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"How did ya'll even get in? I thought we man proofed all the entrances." Leah was tapping her bare foot and looking at Seth, who was hanging his head.

"Seth? I thought you loved me. But no…you helped the buffoons get in. We've had like 5 hours of sleep." I pouted towards him. He was supposed to be on my side.

"I do love you Bells but they are bigger than me. I had no choice. I'm too young to die." his eyes were wide like he was fearful of his life.

"Awe come here." I sat up and gave him a hug. "It's okay. They'll get what's coming to them." I eyed all the boys as they hung their heads. How dare they threaten my baby.

"Now if you guys don't mind, we're going to go change. Mike will be here in about an hour." I pulled myself away from Seth and Paul and headed towards the stairs. Someone caught my wrist and pulled my hard against their chest.

"But I really like this look on you Bella. It's really sexy." I was wearing my pajamas which consisted of boy shorts and a tank top. Paul had his arms around my waist and was inches from my lips.

"Threaten Seth again and it's all you will ever get to see. ." I left him standing there dumbfounded. I smiled to myself and ran up the stairs to catch the rest of the girls.

Mike just sat there starring at the wall. We had explained everything to him as nest we could without going into all the major details. That was what tonight was for. Leah was starting to fidget due to the prolonged silence.

"Mike?" I asked timidly. "You okay?" he looked a little pale. I was so afraid for Leah. I was hoping he didn't reject her. It would kill her. He finally snapped out of it and spoke. Thank goodness.

"Wolves? All of you? And vampires are real and the Cullen's were 'veggie vamps'?" Leah sighed in relief that he was talking.

"And we're supposed to be soul mates. The pull I felt at graduation was this imprinting thing?" Leah just nodded her head not really sure what to say right now.

"Bella you knew about Cullen and still dated him? Wow." I winced. Paul just pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

"Mike. I know it's a lot to take in, but once you except it you'll never be happier." I tried coming his fears. I knew he wasn't sure about anything at this point, other than the fact that he just fell into the twilight zone.

"I just need some time. I need to think about all this. Is that okay?" He looked over at Leah. I saw the tears starting to fall from her eyes. I hopped off Paul and ran to pull Leah upstairs. The other girls followed. I turned and looked Mike right in the eyes.

"You can have time but remember it hurts you both to be apart. Trust me. If you decide to except it, come tonight. We'll be there." With that I turned to walk up the stairs.

When I made it to Leah's room, she had her head in Emily's lap with the other two girls on the floor in front of her. I was glad her and Emily could work everything out. I sat down at her head and started wiping the tears away as they fell. There was a light knock on the door and Kim got up to answer it.

"Everything okay in here?" Sam pokes his head in and frowned when he looked down at Leah.

"We'll be okay Sam. Thank you. Just give us a few minutes." Emily gave him a small smile and he left.

"LeLe…look up babe." She looked up at me with blood shot eyes. "He'll be there. I promise. I know we said he used to be a jerk but he's not anymore. It's just a lot to take in at once. Trust me on this one."

"It just hurts. I don't think I can handle heartache again. I wouldn't know what to do." Emily winced. I gave her a reassuring smile. Then jumped off the bed.

"Alright ladies. I know what we're not going to do, and that is sit her and mope. Now, get your hot asses up and dressed. We've got some serious grocery shopping to do. We know we can't trust the men." They all laughed at the collective yells from downstairs.

We all got up and got dressed. I gave Leah a hug and words of promise. We all grabbed each others hands and headed down the stairs. We headed towards the door after saying bye to our men. They were still in trouble for waking us up too early so only Embry, Quil, and Seth got loving. The rest of the boys just growled.

The trip to the store was amusing. We each had two baskets filled to the top. On looker must've thought we were preparing for the great flood. In all actuality, this would last a couple days. Maybe. We made our way back to Leah's house to get the guys and the other cars before heading to Sam and Emily's. we had the guys unload the bags and bring them into the kitchen.

I knew Leah was still feeling down, so I turned on the radio and cranked up the volume. We chased the boys out to go get things for the bonfire set up at the beach. We were all singing and dancing along with the songs that came on and laughing like mad women. Even Leah got lost in the fun. We were in the middle of rocking out to "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", singing into kitchen utensils when we heard laughing coming from behind us. We stopped dancing and just looked at our new audience.

"What?" We all asked at the same time, causing us to burst into giggles, only to get serious again when we saw the boys still standing there.

"I wish we had a video camera. You girls look like you were having way too much fun." Embry chocked out between laughter.

"I got it all. Don't worry guys." Our eyes shot to Jared who was holding his cell phone up recording everything.

While the guys were still laughing, Kim and I exchanged a look just before we tackled an unsuspecting Jared to the ground. Surprisingly, we actually managed to knock him over. Kim took his phone while we sat on him and erased the video.

"You were saying?" Kim gave him a smirk and climbed off.

As the grumbles died down, the song on the radio changed. the song that came on next sent everyone in the room into a whole new fit of giggles. "Who Let the Dogs Out" by the Baha Men came blaring through the speakers.

Once I came up for air from my first set of laughter, I looked at the guys and started laughing all over again. They, well except for Sam, were jumping up and down barking like mad men. The things they were doing, well I couldn't be sure they were considered actual dance moves. It looked like they had ants in their pants or something. Sam was just shaking his head trying to hide his amusement.

"It's official." We looked at Leah like she was crazy. "This is the packs theme song." That sent the guys into a whole other fit of laughter.

Once the song ended and we all calmed down, we started carrying stuff down to the beach. As we carried the last few bits of the food out, Sam was giving they guys patrolling orders for tonight.

"We're going to go out in two's. Jared and Seth will take first shift. Then Jake and Paul. Quil and Embry will take the next. Leah won't have to because this bonfire is for her imprint. I'm staying here to keep an eye on everyone. Leah and I will take first patrol tonight." Everyone nodded and dispersed to different spots. I noticed Leah take a seat by herself. I walked up to her and put an arm around her.

"Just breath. We've still got time. I will warn you though, if you don't smile I'm going to stick you with Quil and Embry all night." They both groaned when they heard me so I shot them both a pointed look. I got a small chuckle out of Leah. I turned back around to give her a hug when I looked over her head and smiled.

"I told you not to worry. He just needed time." I smiled at her and pointed over her shoulder with a grin.

Walking down the beach was Mike, looking excited, happy and nervous all at the same time. He caught eyes with Leah and just smiled. She squealed and ran to meet him. He grabbed her into a huge hug. I couldn't be happier at that point. I always knew he would come around.

I wasn't a wolf or vampire so I had no idea what was being said, but their smiles said it all. He grabbed her hand and they started to head in our direction. All the girls in our group squealed and jumped up and down causing the guys to roll their eyes and cover their ears. As they got closer, Angela and I ran and jumped him. Successfully knocking him flat on his butt laughing hysterically.

"You idiot, don't do that again or we let the wolves loose on your ass!" Angela and I both smacked him on the shoulder.

"Paul, Jacob…a little help here please." Mike was laughing at our 'stern' looks while the boys pulled us off of him. Mike walked over to where Leah was sitting on a log. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The look they both had in their eyes was one of pure love and devotion. It's the same look between and Paul.

"Alright everyone. Let's get this party started! If you don't sprout fur, you get to get in line for food first. Then we release the hounds." Sam chuckled at his own joke while we just kind of rolled our eyes.

As we were finishing our food, Embry and Quil walked over to stand in front of Mike. This should be good, I thought to myself.

"So Mikey…you and our Leah huh?" I'm not sure where Quil was going with this but I could only imagine.

"Yeah. It's great. So when did you two start dating?" OMG! That was perfect. They had it coming.

"What? No! That's just, whatever dude. Just remember that if you hurt Leah, you have seven wolves to worry about." With that, they ran off leaving everyone laughing so hard that tears were starting to fall.

"Oh Mike is perfect for Leah. He'll have no problem fitting in. Welcome to the family brother." Jacob was literally rolling on the ground laughing. I shook my head and sat on Paul's lap and gave him a big kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I love you. Thank you for imprinting on me. I know it wasn't your choice and you really didn't like me before, but if you hadn't imprinted then I'm not sure where I would be. You saved me. You gave me a family and my best friend back." I looked around at everyone, with a smile on my face and tears in my eyes. Just then Seth and Jared came back from patrol. Seth came and sat down in front of me and Jared pulled Kim into his lap.

"Sweetheart, you saved me too. I love you more than life itself. There's so much more I want to give you, but seeing you happy is enough." He sealed it with a kiss.

"Ahem. Not that this little love fest isn't sweet as cake, but Paul and I have to patrol now. Let's go lover boy." Jake could always ruin a moment.

"Be safe boys. Don't do anything stupid out of boredom." There's been no sign of Victoria recently so they were getting ancy. "We won't!" They hollered in unison. They headed for the tree line and blew us kisses before going to phase.

Mike came over and sat beside me. "Hey Bella, so I guess when I said that Cullen looked at you like something to eat, I was pretty close to the truth." I had totally forgotten that conversation. Angela was looking at me with concern until I busted out laughing.

"Yeah I guess so. I almost forgot all about that." It felt good to laugh about Edward. "So why did he really leave you. I always thought there was more to it than just a breakup?" This was one subject though that I would probably never like to talk about. "I'll tell you another time Mike." He seemed to catch on and went back to sit with Leah.

After that one awkward moment, the conversation and light atmosphere returned.

We were enjoying the company of our extended family, friends, and loved ones. Jake and Paul still had twenty minutes on their patrol and I was counting. I had a really bad feeling. I was sitting between Leah and Angela with Seth at my feet talking across the fire to Embry, while I mindlessly played with his hair. This usually kept me calm and the guys didn't really mind it either.

I was laughing at the story Angela was telling me about Jacob's reaction to her getting angry with him for the first time. He laughed at her so it only made her even angrier. He ended up backing away scared for his life. At that moment, we heard a wolf howl in the distance causing all the wolves to stiffen and shoot their eyes to the tree line.

Before anyone could blink, a set of cold hands had me by the throat with my back to the owners chest. I was dragged to the center of the group as two wolves burst through the tree line trailing two other vampires. I looked at the faces of my loved ones and prepared for death.

"Hello Bella." That voice. Oh no. Not here. Not with my family here.

"Victoria." She whipped me around to face the wolves that just came through chasing the other two vampires. I looked at Paul and he looked torn between being pissed and being terrified.

"Hello boys. How did you like the diversion I sent your way? I was able to slip right behind little Bella here. Why don't you be good puppies and change back for me." They looked to Sam who just nodded his head once. By now there was a wolf in front of every human present. Thankfully Billy was the only elder present, odd as that sounds. Jared had Kim, Leah had a fuming Mike, Quil and Embry had Billy, and Seth was in front of Angela.

The boys made their way back in human form. Jacob ran straight for Angela while thanking Seth, who went to stand beside Paul who was fuming. Victoria just laughed at him. Why I was still standing here alive I wasn't sure. She wanted something.

"What do you want from me Victoria. My family has nothing to do with this." If I could keep them safe, I would do anything. Even if that meant risking my life.

"Revenge dear Bella. Your Edward killed my James and I'm not too happy about it. Though I was surprised to see that he's not here and you seem to be with someone else. Wouldn't Eddie boy be a little upset to see you getting all cozy with the mutt?" Paul was growling and shaking. I tried giving him a reassuring smile but it didn't matter. I looked at Seth who placed a hand on Paul's arm.

"Edward left. So killing me would only piss off the wrong set of people for your little revenge to work." Her grip on my throat tightened and every wolf took a step forward, all shaking to the point of blurring.

"Shut up human. I could drain you in a matter of seconds and no one would be able to stop me. Your wolves killed Laurent so I have every right to hate them too. You'll be smart and keep your mouth shut or lover boy here will have to see you suffer." I looked at Paul who was inching closer. I now had tears in my eyes. I didn't want Paul to suffer because of me.

I had an idea. It may or may not work but I had to do something. I just hoped that Sam caught on. I knew Paul was too far gone in his emotions. If I could get her to send the other two idiots away, the guys may have a chance of getting her off me. It was worth a shot. I grabbed Sam eye and winked at him. Hopping that would work. He just looked at me funny.

"Listen Victoria, we can continue this but at least let the other humans go for now. And call off your body guards. It's not like I can do you any harm and the guys wont phase this close to me. It's too dangerous. They wouldn't risk it." I was still looking right at Sam. I saw something click.

"Fine, but you have to send a few of your mutts too. We still have things to discuss before I can really have fun with you." That was easier than expected. I guess she really wants to draw this out but also sees the odds aren't exactly in her favor.

"Leah, Embry and Quil take the others back to the house. Get inside and lock the doors." Sam was giving orders. I know Jake wasn't too happy leaving Angela but Sam knew what he was doing.

"Riley and Dakota, go wait for me at the waters edge. This shouldn't take too long. If I give the signal bring the others." Wait others? Well this could be a problem. As that thought crossed my mind things seem to happen in slow motion.

While Victoria's attention was on her posse, Sam gave a nod. Next thing I knew I was being thrown into something hard and hot and I heard a screeching sound. Then I saw a flash of red running towards the water with four wolves hot on her tail.

"This isn't over Bella. I'll be back and won't be alone. Revenge will be had." With that, she took off into the water. I guess she was bluffing about the backup. Stupid leech.

I then heard a sound like someone was dieing and felt shaking. It took me a minute to realize that the sound and vibration were coming from me. I was sobbing uncontrollably into the chest of whoever had their arms around me. I looked up and saw Seth looking down on me with pain in his eyes. A couple seconds later, I was pulled from Seth into another set of warm arms. I knew instantly who they belonged to.

"Shh. Baby it's okay. I've got you. She's gone. You're safe now." Paul was placing kissed all over my face and rocking me back and forth. But I wasn't safe. No one was. She will come back and finish it next time. I couldn't let that happen. I jumped out of his arms and started to take off down the beach.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream. I knew I wouldn't get far but I had to try. I set of arms locked around my waist and tried pulling me back. I fought against them.

"Let me go. I have to leave. It's not safe with me around. She'll kill you and it'll be all my fault." I managed to break free and start running again, only to trip and fall to the sand. I was once again engulfed in a set of warm arms.

"No! Bella stop." I was still trying to break free. Another set of arms grabbed me from the front officially locking me in place. I started to sob even harder. "I can't…"

I know knew that the person in front of me was Jacob and the one behind me was my Paul. They were both in tears, trying to calm me down. I'm not sure how long we sat there on the beach. I finally stopped crying and managed to get out of the death grip my guys had on me. I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek and turned to look at Paul.

"You can't leave Bella. No one will get hurt. I can't lose you. Please just let us keep you safe. I need you and so does the rest of the pack." He gave me a kiss and pulled me close, not wanting to let me go.

We were pulled out of our embrace when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I pulled away from Paul and saw my little Seth with tears in his eyes. He dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around my middle. I just rocked him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I was so scared. Please don't leave us. I need my other mom." At that I just started crying again. I shook my head. "I can't keep putting everyone I love in danger. People can't keep dieing because of me. It has to stop." I was pulled out of Seth's arms only to get slapped across the face.

After the shock wore off I looked to see that Leah was standing in front of me with steam coming out of her ears. I then looked around and noticed that everyone was back down on the beach now. Leah must have warned them what she was going to do because Paul was being held back by Quil and Embry. I looked back at Leah.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are NOT to mention leaving ever again. Do I make myself clear?" All I could do was nod. How was she not shaking. "You mean more to this pack than I think you even know. You are Jake's best friend. You saved Paul from himself pretty much. Seth looks to you like a mother when ours can't be around.

You're the lovable sister that Quil, Embry, and Jared love to torture in anyway possible. You helped Sam find his fun side again. And look at me…" She was having problems talking now through her tears. "You helped me see that I can survive. You showed me another way to find happiness. You brought Sam back into my life and helped me see good in people again. We need you to stay strong so we can stay strong."

I looked around at everyone. They all had visible tears. If the situation were different, I would have to laugh at all the big men crying. Then I looked to where the humans were told to stand back but could still hear everything. Emily was at Billy's side while Kim and Angela held onto mike for dear life. This was my family and they needed me. They all did. I would be there for them.

"Thank you LeLe. Guys you can let Paul go. He won't kill her. I promise you all. I'm not going anywhere." With that I was pulled into the largest group hug ever.

"Stay with me tonight?" Paul whispered in my ear. I turned into his embrace and nodded.

Soon, everyone had mad their way back to the house and we all went our separate ways. I called Charlie and told him I was staying with Leah again. He told me to have fun. I said goodnight to everyone and grabbed Paul's hand and jumped in my truck.

PPOV(Real quick)

This night had been a rollercoaster. I was glad to be at my house with my love just enjoying the fact she was here. Alive. I was never letting her go again. In the short couple weeks we've been together, I realized that I never wanted to be with out her. We were sitting in our favorite spot on the porch swing, looking at the moon.

"I thought I was going to lose you today." I said while drawing circles on her stomach. "Please don't ever leave me." I couldn't help but get chocked up. After much deliberation with myself I came to a conclusion and I had what I needed thanks to my grandmother.

"I'm not going anywhere Paul. I'm yours forever. I'm sorry I scared you." She turned her head and placed a kiss on my chest and snuggled closer.

"Tonight made me realize something." I reached in my pocket and pulled out what I needed.

"I never want to live a moment without you. You make me be a better person. Your love and ability to see good in everyone astounds me. Your compassion for others and need for everyone to be happy keeps my hopes up that one day everything will be as it should." I took a deep breath. Why was I suddenly nervous?

"I know it's too early for the real thing, but would you promise to wait for me and be my wife when we are both ready?" I held my grandmothers ring in front of her. She gasped. "I'm not asking for you to marry me tomorrow. It's just a promise ring. A symbol that one day we will take that step but for now you'll just be mine." She turned around and kissed me passionately with tears running down her eyes.

"Of course I'll wear your ring. I'm yours until the end of time." I kissed her deeply as a slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you Paul Long."

With her here, I am home. BPOV

Yesterday was crazy insane. I can't think of any other way to describe it. Mike scared us at first when he decided to leave after we told him what the gang was, but he came through. It took a lot to keep Leah's mind off of it so she didn't completely have a melt down but we managed. The bonfire started out great. Mike came to his senses and showed up. I don't think I've ever seen a bigger smile on either of their faces than I did last night. Then the nightmare began.

I never thought that Victoria would show up at a party with a bunch of wolves hanging around. She was smart about it though. Especially if she managed to get passed two of the best, Paul and Jacob. I'm just thankful that Sam caught on to what I was trying to do and that the plan actually worked. I wasn't dead. Yet. She would be back.

I was ready to give up after she was gone last night. Ready to give myself up and not think twice. Everyone would be better off that way. That was until Leah slapped some sense into me. Literally. The love that each member of the pack showed when they were trying to convince me to stay broke my will. That moment that I looked in each of their eyes as Paul and Jacob rocked me, I made a choice. I would be strong. I would be strong for each one of them. They gave me the strength I needed to not give up.

I was convinced that the night couldn't hold anymore surprises. I was of course wrong. It was perfect. Not a proposal but a promise. The way he did it was perfect. Spontaneous and just holding each other on our favorite swing. I fell even more in love with him at that point. He knew I would think a proposal would be too soon. This was perfect. The perfect ending to a crazy day is the reason I am sitting in a car headed to Port Angeles with all the girls.

I had stayed at Leah's last night as far as my dad was concerned. Yes we behaved ourselves last night. I know Paul will be my first but I wasn't quite ready for that. We just cuddled in together and fell asleep fast. It was a pretty long day yesterday. As soon as I woke up I called Leah and Angela to tell them how my night ended. We decided that we would call all the girls and spend the day in Port Angeles shopping and just having some much needed girl time.

Paul wasn't too keen on the idea of us going to another city with Victoria on the loose. But we convinced him that Leah would be with us and they could run here in no time at all if something were to happen. That put his mind and all the other guys minds at ease.

"So where to first my lovelies?" Kim was driving because her parents had an SUV and we didn't want to cram into a car. Plus, we were going to do some serious shopping today. Alice would be proud. Emily was up front with her. I was sitting in the first row of backseats between Angela and Leah. We left the back seat for bags and such after shopping .

"Let's do some shopping first. I know Paul needs some new clothes and I'm sure the rest of the guys do too. I could use some knew stuff too." I swear, even though Paul's temper was under control that boy still knew how to ruin some clothes.

"Oh Jared is the same way. I think they get lazy and just don't care. It drives me crazy." Kim cracks me up. I always thought she was this quiet, sweet girl. Once you get to know her, you see a whole different side.

We were half way there and we had been singing along with the radio when I looked over at Leah and she was looking out the window with a somber look. I was worried so I decided to find out.

"LeLe, what's wrong? You look like someone stole you puppy." I laughed internally because if I had said that to one of the other girls it would have meant so much more.

"I miss Mike." We all started to laugh when she said this because she was starting to realize what we all already feel. "Don't laugh at me. It's like it hurts to be away from him and I can't think of anything else. Am I crazy?" After all our giggles died down, Emily was the first to speak up.

"It's the imprint Leah. I'm sure he's feeling the same way. It's how I get when Sam I gone for a long period of time. It gets easier I promise. Just text him. Just because we said no boys allowed doesn't mean that you can't talk to him today. Be glad he's not a wolf. All our men are off running through the woods while we're gone." She always knew how to make things easier. Leah's face instantly lit up and she pulled out her phone.

For the rest of the ride, Leah was texting away while Kim and Emily discussed some store they wanted to go check out. Angela was reading a book that she really got into, but she said with Jake around it was hard to get in some reading. I just rolled my eyes at her. Me on the other hand was letting my mind wonder for the first time in a few weeks to the family I lost.

While I know they left me, I still miss them. Deep down, I know the choice for them to leave me wasn't theirs. I just wish they would've said goodbye. Alice would be doing back flips right now with the thought of my shopping willingly. I missed her the most. I even miss the bone crushing bear hugs from Emmett. He always knew how to cheer me up. I just hope that they would except Paul and I if I ever saw them again. I hope that one day I will see them again and they would still think me part of their family. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone starting shaking me.

"Hello! Earth to Belly! We're here." I looked over and saw Angela looking at me like a was some crazy person. The rest of them were looking at me crazy too.

"What?" I didn't understand. Did I have something on my face?

"Bells, we've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now. You ok?" Leah had a look of true concern on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just lost in thought. We ready to get our shop on?" I never thought there would be a day when I would be excited to go shopping.

There was a chorus of yeses from everyone and we jumped out of the van. We all linked arms and headed towards the mall. The first store we came to was a clothing store. It had everything from bathing suits to formal wear. We decided to head over and grab the guys some clothes first. We each grabbed about five pairs of pants and a few pairs of shorts along with some shirts. That should last them a couple weeks if we were lucky.

We decided that since it was summer, we were in need of some bathing suits. Kim picked out a couple really cute two pieces. One had a black halter style top that had red stars all over it that tied around the back and neck with black bottoms with a big red star on the butt. The other was just a solid green one with gold trimming. Emily found a really cute one piece that had a bunch of colors in it making it look like a sunset.

Leah found a couple cute ones. She grabbed a bikini and a one piece, if you could call it that. The bikini top was blue and white striped with a little anchor on one of the cups and the bottoms were the same color scheme and looked like a little skirt. The 'one piece', was kind of like a two piece but with a long strip of material that went down the middle to connect to the bottom. It was brown with blue accents here and there.

After some much deliberation, we found Angela a really cute two piece. The top was a halter and came to a point in the front with the boy short style bottoms. I was orange with a rainbow on the butt. It looked really good on her. Then there was me. They practically held me down while they picked a bikini for me and threw me in the dressing room. I put on the scrap of material and looked in the mirror. What I saw shocked me. I actually looked pretty good.

"You have three seconds to get out her Bella Swan or we're coming in after you." I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. What do you think?" I looked at them trying to gauge their reactions.

"Damn you look hot!" Kim. Always the one with words.

"You're definitely getting that one. I'm going to go find one in a different color and you are getting both." Leah was off before I could say anything.

I walked back in the dressing room to change after looking in the mirror one more time. They put me in a top that was plum colored with a silver clasp in the middle. The straps tied around my neck and then around my back. The cups covered me up perfectly, showing just enough cleavage but not enough to be skanky. The bottoms had the same star clasp on the sides instead of string to tie them. I got out of the bathing suit and headed to meat up with the girls. Leah brought me the other suit she picked out. It was brown instead of purple and had hearts instead of stars.

We bought all our clothes and decided to just walk around the rest of the mall. We went into a few different stores. Kim and Leah bought some shoes that they just 'couldn't live without'. Emily found a recipe book for large batches. It was perfect for all the cooking she did for the guys. Angela and I found a few books that we ended up getting. The entire time we were in the mall, we just laughed at stories we each decided to tell. It was good to get to know everyone and just have a carefree day.

After about three hours of shopping and laughing, we decided we were hungry. There was a restaurant around the corner from the mall that we wanted to go eat at. It was some Mexican food place that sounded really good. We decided to drop the bags off at the car since we each had like six, and then just walk over. We just dropped the bags off and where headed back out of the parking lot to eat. Kim and Emily had their arms linked while Leah, Ang, and I had ours linked walking behind them. We were laughing about who knows what when Leah went rigid.

"LeLe?" She just stood there. "Leah! What's up?" By now, Kim and Emily had stopped and turned around to see what was going on.

"Get Sam on the phone. Start walking towards the nearest store and get in there." Leah wasn't making any sense. She looked terrified. "NOW!" Okay something was definitely up.

I took out my phone and dialed Seth. He was staying home incase we needed to get a hold of the rest of them.

"Hello?"

"Seth, it's Bella." I tried staying calm because I had no clue what was going on.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" I loved Seth to death. He was so innocent.

"I'm not sure. Leah is freaking out and just told me to get Sam on the phone. I need you to go get him." he agreed and said he would have Sam call me right back. We started walking towards the store when I heard the packs theme song going off. Yes I made it their ring tone on my cell phone. I answered it quickly.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for calling." I really wasn't sure what to tell him because I really didn't know what was going on.

"What happened? Where's Leah?" Leah chose that point to reach over and snatch my phone. At least she finally snapped out of it.

"Sam! We've got a problem." Seeing as I don't have wolf hearing I was only going to get half of this conversation.

"More than one. I'm not sure exactly how many." What was she talking about? This was really going to bug me.

"Yeah, they're ok right now. We're headed into a store now so that there are more people."

"Okay. Just hurry." Leah handed me back my phone and was looking around like a crazy person.

"Some of the guys are on their way. Quil and Embry are staying with Seth at La Push." I was about to say something but she held up her hand. "Don't ask because I'm sure you can figure out what's going on. Let's just get inside."

Only one thing would make Leah freak out and call Sam, who in turn is headed this way with the guys. Vampires. This could not be happening. I promised Paul we would be safe. We had just stepped up on the curb in front of the store when Leah let out a low growl and stepped in front of the rest of us. Not again. Then I heard her.

"Bella?" My head snapped up. What was she doing here. Why now?

"Alice?" Her eyes lit up and I pushed past Leah and ran into her knocking her onto the ground. How on earth I managed that I'm not sure. I guess she was in shock.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much. I'm so sorry we left. Edward made us go. I didn't want to but he really didn't leave any of us a choice. I'm just so glad that you're…" she was talking so fast I almost didn't hear her.

"Alice slow down. It's okay." I got up off the ground along with Alice. We hugged again and just stood there while I started to cry into her shoulder.

"Alice, what on earth is all the yell…" We pulled apart at the voice and I ran into the arms of a stunned Jasper. He hesitated at first but them returned the hug. Then I remembered his bloodlust and jumped back.

"Oh God. I'm sorry Jasper. I totally forgot. I was just so surprised to see you too and I missed you so much." I didn't want to make him uncomfortable. What he did next surprised me. He pulled me into another hug.

"Bella? It's okay. You just surprised me. I'm much better now. You helped me. After your birthday, I decided that I was going to get control over my control." I was so proud of him. I was pulled out of my happy bubble by someone clearing their throat.

"Bella, are you sure you want to get too close to them? I mean, they left you and hurt you at the same time. How can you be so forgiving?" Leah was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't easy with vampires around. She also didn't want to see me hurt again.

"LeLe. It's okay. Jasper and Alice never wanted to leave. Yeah it hurt like hell but I can forgive them. Just be glad the vampires you smelled wasn't Victoria and her hench men." I walked up to her and gave her a hug. The other girls looked terrified.

"It's alright girls, they won't hurt you I promise. This is Alice and Jasper. Well Ang you already know them but I guess it's different when you know what they are." They all still seemed a little tense but not as much as a second ago.

"Wait, Angela knows? Bella, you told our secret? How could you?" Alice looked upset. Then I remembered that her and Jasper weren't with the Cullen's when they met the wolves the first time.

"No no. I didn't. it's a long story and I don't think talking about mythological creatures in the middle of the sidewalk is a good idea. But I promise I didn't tell your secret." She seemed confused but less hurt. Leah just rolled her eyes. I looked at Jasper and he was on the phone with someone. Probably the rest of the Cullen's.

"Here's the cliffs note version. You vampire. Me werewolf. That's all you really need to know right now. Bella the guys should be here soon and I don't know how they're going to react." She was right. They would probably freak out.

"BELLABELLABELLABELLA!" Next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a huge hug and was being swung around. There was only two people who could hug me like this and I was sure of which one it was.

"EMMETT! Can't breath." I missed him so much. The next voice I heard was not one I was expecting but was very angry.

"PUT HER DOWN LEECH!" Emmett set me down and I was quickly scooped into a set of warm arms that were shaking slightly.

"Paul, baby please calm down. We can' t have you going wolfy on the sidewalk. Just calm down. I'm fine." I was looking him right in the eye and rubbing his arm trying to calm him down. I looked around and all the imprints were in the arms of their loved ones. Leah just looked pissed but sad too. I knew she missed Mike.

"Um Bella? Care to explain who he…wait did you say Victoria a minute ago?" Everyone stiffened. I wish they would stop doing that.

"Paul, we should tell them. They know about her. They could help. Especially Alice. I know you don't like them but what if it helps put an end to all this?" He looked torn. Sam spoke up then.

"Bella's right. Call your coven leader. As much as I hate to admit it, we might need your help. We need to have a meeting. Does this mean you're all back?" I was really curious myself. I don't know if I could handle Edward being back.

Don't get me wrong, I love Paul but Edward still hurt me and a part of me is still a little sore from it. I would love to see Esme and Carlisle. Even Rosalie who I just noticed was standing next to Emmett.

"Carlisle said he would like to meet with you all. Would nine tonight be okay with you guys?" Jasper must have already called Carlisle.

"That's fine. There's a clearing just north of here we can meet in. you guys know where it's at?" Sam didn't look too thrilled about this but I guess knew it was for the best.

"It's where we play baseball." I stiffened. How ironic is it that the place I first met Victoria will be the place we meet to talk about her demise. I guess Paul noticed and took me into his arms.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He was perfectly calm by now.

"It's just weird. Last time I was in that field was when I first met Victoria, James and Laurent. I just got caught up in the memory. I'm okay though." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

"Alright, well we should be going. We need to get the girls home before we head out." There is no way they are going without me.

"I'm going with you guys. This has to do with me and I think I have a right to be a part of it." I looked Sam right in the eyes knowing it would be his decision. He had his eyes closed like he was trying to keep from yelling.

"Please Sam? You know I'm right. It will be fine. Please?" I could tell that I was breaking through. He just let out a sigh and nodded.

"What? Are you serious? She can't be there with a bunch of blood suckers. How can we be sure she'll be safe?"

"We would never hurt family! She'll be just as safe around us as she is a bunch of dogs." The person who said that surprised me. It was Rosalie.

"We won't suck her dry." Jacob retorted.

"ENOUGH!" I couldn't take any more. "You guys need to stop fighting. People are starting to stare and I don't won't both my families arguing."

"But Bella…" "No Paul. I'm going tonight and that's final. You can carry me or I'll just hitch a ride with Seth or Leah. No more arguing. I'll see you guys tonight." With that I turned and headed towards the restaurant.

"Where are you going Belly?" Angela finally spoke up.

"We were headed to eat and I'm still hungry. You guys coming, or am I eating alone?" I was a little frustrated right now and just wanted to sit down.

"We're coming." The girls walked forward leaving the guys in the dust.

We were sitting around in the baseball field waiting for the Cullen's to arrive. I had a talk with Paul when we got back to La Push about them. He told me was going to try and be civil for my sake but that if Edward were to show up he couldn't promise anything. At least he was willing to try. That's all I asked of him.

The majority of the guys were in wolf form. They didn't want to be caught off guard. I understood I just didn't think it was completely necessary. Sam, Paul and Jake were staying in human form while the rest were wolves. I was sitting in front of Paul leaning back against his chest simply enjoying the last few minutes of piece.

"I love you Paul. You're my life and nothing will change that. Not the Cullen's coming back. Not Edward, nothing. You are all that matters." I kissed him on the lips with as much passion as a could manage. I needed him to know how much he means to me.

"I love you too." He kissed me back with just as much passion. When he pulled back he looked up at Sam who had a sad smile on his face. "They're here." With that Paul stood up and pulled me with him. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We understand that you need our help. We will try to help you in any way we can." He gave me a warm smile which I returned.

All the Cullen's were there. Except for one. I was a little grateful to that fact. I have enough things to deal with right now. Jealous ex-boyfriend was not something I wanted to deal with.

"We've been tracking a bloo…vampire on our land for a while now. According to Bella you know her as Victoria." As soon as the name left Sam's mouth, hisses and growls could be heard from both sides. Well at least we all had one thing in common.

"I told Edward we should have chased her after we killed James. He said she wasn't a threat. Now look. Please Bells tell me she's not after you." Emmett started walking towards me but Jasper pulled him back. When were they going to figure out that they could trust them?

"Sorry Em. She said it was a mate for mate thing. Laurent told me that she wanted to make Edward suffer like she did when her mate was killed." His face fell and then was full of anger.

"She actually got close enough to you and you're still alive! I thought you were safe with them. Someone tell us what's going on? Please." Okay so Emmett was in full big brother, overprotective mode. The wolves started to growl which caused the Cullen's to growl back. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward. Paul tried pulling me back but I just glared at him.

"Should I just go and surrender now? Huh! Because if this is how you guys are going to act then that's what I'm going to do. I love you all but I am not going to stand here and listen to you guys bicker back and forth because you are different species. Fighting amongst each other is just going to give her what she wants. I clear shot at me." Paul tried wrapping me in a hug but I shrugged him off. I was mad.

"Don't even try it Paul Long! You promised you would try and you're the first one to growl." He wasn't going to get off easy.

"You tell him Bells!"

"And you Emmett Cullen, back off with the big brother act so I can explain exactly what happened. Then you would know that they were protecting me and that's why I'm alive. They didn't leave me with vampires chasing me." As soon as I said it I regretted it. I saw them all flinch.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I know he pretty much forced you guys to leave but I didn't really understand that then. Now, why don't we all just sit down and chill while I tell you what happened and where we stand." They all looked a little apprehensive so I just rolled my eyes and sat down.

Alice giggled and was next to follow suit pulling Jasper down with her. Slowly, everyone else started to follow suit. Paul came to sit by me and I gave him the look that said 'don't even think about it.'

"Good. Now I'll tell you. It was months after you left and Jake had stopped talking to me. I decided to go for a walk and look for the meadow that Edward and I used to go to. While I was there, Laurent showed up." The Cullen's stiffened and held looks of shock.

"He told me that he had been with Tanya and her family where he tried your diet but couldn't stick to it. He said that Victoria sent him to see how protected I was. He went by your house and realized that you hadn't been there in awhile. He told me of Victoria's plans to kill me like a mate for mate thing and that she was going to do it slowly.

He was in the process of hunting and said that Victoria would be mad that he killed me himself but that he didn't care. Just as he was about to bite, these yahoos showed up. They chased him and killed him." I took a minute to gauge everyone's reactions. Seeing that no one was going to interrupt, I continued.

"We were having a bonfire to tell Leah's imprint of the legends," I saw Carlisle perk up just then. " I'll explain it later Carlisle. Paul and Jake were on patrol while the rest of us were still having fun. One thing led to another and Victoria ended up grabbing me and pulling me into the middle of the circle. She gave some speech that I really didn't pay much attention to to be honest with you. I was worried about everyone else." Tears were starting to come now just remembering almost losing everyone.

I looked over at Paul who looked pained. I got up and went to sit in his lap. He wiped my tears away and wrapped his arms around me. I took a breath and continued.

"The guys got me away from her but she managed to get away. She said she would be back with help this time and that we wouldn't know when that would be. That's why we need your help."

I finished up and looked around at everyone. Esme looked like if she could cry she would. The other Cullen's just looked like they didn't know what to do. My furry family looked like they were just ready for a fight.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. We never should have left you. I want to thank you guys for keeping her safe and protected. It seems that you have moved on but I want you to know that you are still part of this family. Can you forgive us?" I looked up at Paul and then at Sam asking them a question silently. They both nodded and I got up and ran into Carlisle's arms.

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you guys so much. I missed you so much dad." He smiled and hugged me back tightly.

"Bella?" "Don't even mom. I love you too!" I ran into Esme's waiting arms. I stood there for awhile and hadn't noticed that the rest of the males had gone into full on planning mode. I looked back over at the wolves and saw a small grey one staring at me. Seth. I nodded him over.

"It's alright Seth. I'm fine. Sit here with me if it makes you feel better." He nodded his big wolf head and sat down. I sat myself down and leaned against his side. I started rubbing his head behind his ears. Alice had walked over and sat down with Esme and Rosalie. That still surprised me. I thought she hated me.

"Ladies this is Seth. He's a tad protective. He's like my little brother. I look out for him." They all said hi and he barked a greeting. I just laughed at him.

We sat there talking about little things when I started to fall asleep against Seth. He wrapped his tail around me to keep me warm. I wasn't sure what time it was or how I got there but I was in a bed wrapped up in a warm pair of arms. Paul.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Don't worry Charlie thinks you're at Leah's house but you have to be home tomorrow night. Now go back to sleep." He kissed me on the forehead and I smiled at him.

"I want to go see the Cullen's tomorrow. I want to catch up on missed times. I'll be safe there. Don't worry." He just looked down at me with a smile on his face and nodded. It was a step in the right direction.

"I love you. Until the end of time." I kissed him gently and then drifted off to sleep.

That night I had dreams of a happy future. With both families. BPOV

I wasn't sure what time it was when I finally woke up. All I know is that I haven't slept that good in a long time. The events of yesterday came flooding back to me in a rush. I couldn't believe that the Cullen's are back. I really did miss them terribly. Well all but one of them. I'm relieved he didn't show you because I'm not entirely sure how I would have reacted if he was there.

The meeting went well last night. I think. After a few little bumps in the beginning. What do you expect from people who are supposed to be enemies? They finally calmed down. It makes me happy to know that it is possible to keep both my families. It helps to know that even though I moved on, my vampire family still loves me and excepts me. Thinking back to last night reminded me where I was currently waking up at and left me wondering why I felt so empty.

I felt around the bed and couldn't find what I was looking for. I was about to start panicking and getting worried until I found a piece of paper on his pillow.

Morning Beautiful!

Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. Sam wanted us to get together for a meeting. I know you're headed to the Cullen's today. I trust your judgment. Just please be careful. Seth and Jake aren't as convinced as me so they'll be running patrols out there today. I'll try and swing by before my patrol tonight. I've got your house tonight.

I love you! Be safe!

Paul

I rolled over again and sighed, inadvertently taking in his scent on the pillow. I could drown in the smell if I stayed here for too long. I reluctantly rolled myself out of bed and into the shower. After I got done with my shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and another one around my hair. I brushed my teeth and put some lotion on. I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and got dressed. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a cute sleeveless top. I think Alice would approve.

After wiping town the shower and putting my things back in my bag, I made the bed and headed downstairs. I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and scribbled a quick note for Paul and left it where I knew he would find it. The fridge. I made my way to my truck and hopped in.

I finally pulled up to the Cullen's house awhile later, making the familiar drive down the winding driveway. No sooner had I turned off the truck, was I pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett…human…can't…breath!" I heard his booming laughter as he set me back on my feet. God how I missed my bear of a brother.

"You actually came! I didn't think your guard dogs would let you." This statement earned a glare from me and a smack upside the head from Rose. Okay…have I entered an alternate universe.

"Ignore him Bella. He's run head first into too many trees. Who new vampires could get brain damage." She reached forward to give me a hug. I returned I shocked. I could get used to the new Rose.

"It's okay Rosalie, I've had to knock some sense into the guys too. All in time." She smiled at me and laughed.

"Can we talk later Bella? If you don't mind." I just nodded my head. That's all I could manage I was so stunned.

"Hey little sister. How's it goin'?" Jasper grabbed me into a hug. When I hugged him back I faintly heard two growls come from the forest edge. Jasper let me go and tensed a little.

"Guys I am so sorry. Give me a minute and I'll fix this. I know they're not supposed to be over here because of the treaty. They tend to get a little over protective." I was going to kill them.

"It's alright Bells. We understand that it's hard for them to trust us again. Don't worry." I smiled at Jasper. I really hope I get to know him better.

"JACOB BLACK AND SETH CLEARWATER…GET YOUR FURRY BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" I could hear the chuckles behind me. I turned back to the trees when I heard rustling. They couldn't even phase back. They knew they were in trouble.

Out of the trees came the russet color of Jake and the grey of Seth. They walked over to me and shrunk to the ground with their heads on their paws. Seth reached up and pushed on my stomach with his nose. I could see in his eyes that he was just worried about me. I looked over at Jake and he just looked scared. Too funny.

"What were you two thinking? Did you happen to forget about the part of the treaty that says you can't come on their land? They could kill you right now if they wanted to, but they understand how protective you are. They're the same way." Jacob let out what sounded like a snort. I turned my full glare onto him.

"Don't you even Jacob Black! I've forgiven them for leaving. It wasn't their choice and since the idiot who made the choice isn't here you can just shut it." I flicked him on the nose. "You forget that I forgave you too. Now behave or I'll tell Angela that you were being an idiot and we all know what happens when you make her mad." He nodded his head and gave me a look of fear when I mentioned telling Ang.

Ang may be small and quiet, but you don't want to piss her off. Jake has been at the receiving end of her anger quite a few times. It usually ended up with a shoe or book to the head. They always made up though.

"Seth, I know you're just looking out for you big sister but I'm okay. I promise. Now you boys better get back. I might not be able to hurt you physically but Paul and Leah can. Not scoot your furry butts." They jumped up and each licked a hand then ran for the woods. I just shook my head and turned around to see that all the Cullen's had come out by now.

"Sorry about them guys. Jake's an idiot sometimes and Seth just doesn't want anything to happen to me." I guess Emmett couldn't contain himself any longer. He was on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Who would have thought that our little Bella would stand up to two giant dogs. The look of fear in Jacob's eyes when you mentioned Angela was priceless. I bow down to you little sister. You have now fear!" Jasper and Emmett were bowing down before me. I just laughed at them.

"Hey everyone. Guess we have a lot of catching up to do huh?" I looked at everyone and just smiled. They really were back.

"Let's go on inside. I know we all want to hear what's been up with you." Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I released him and linked arms with Esme and kept an arm around Carlisle. They really were like my parents.

We walked into the living room and all took our seats. Alice was in Jasper's lap on the oversized chair by the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were curled up on the love seat and I was between my 'parents' on the big couch.

"Where do you want me to start?" I wasn't sure what all they wanted to know.

"How about you just start from after we left. I know it wont be pleasant but Edward never told us what he told you." I didn't want them to feel guilty but I knew we all needed to hash this part out.

"Okay. In no way do I want you guys to feel guilty about this. I know it wasn't your fault. I was a mess after you guys left. For about four months I was a zombie. I just walked around not really living. Just existing. Charlie wasn't sure what to do. I refused to move back to live with my mom. I felt empty.

Edward said he didn't love me anymore and that I didn't belong in his world. He said it would be as if he never existed. I ended up getting lost in the woods that night after he left and was found by Sam. I would have to hold myself together in fear of just falling apart. I decided to try and pull myself together for Charlie and Angela's sake.

I drove to La Push to see an old friend. Jacob. He helped put me back together. He showed me that I could be happy again. He wanted more than friendship but was happy just being in my life. Then he left too." I few tears escaped but I managed to pull them back. I leaned into my parents and continued.

"After the Laurent encounter I decided that I needed answers. When I finally went to confront him, he told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. That he was good to be around. Imagine the irony when he used almost Edward's exact words. Anyways, when we got back to my truck, all hell broke lose. I didn't know it at the time but that's when Paul imprinted one me." I saw confusion on everyone's face.

"I'll explain imprinting I a minute. I guess Jake realized what had happened with Paul and he went nuts. He ended up phasing right in front of me and knocked me across the driveway into a tree. After I came to, everything was explained to me and I was let into another world of mythological creatures. Then the Victoria issue and now you guys are back."

Before I knew what was happening I was in the middle of a group hug. I could see the tears in their eyes that would never fall.

"I told you I didn't want you guys to feel guilty. I love you and forgive you 100 percent. Now, who wants to know what imprinting is?" Everyone took their previous positions and looked at me to continue.

"Okay. They say it's when the wolf finds it's soul mate. The one person they are meant to be with forever. It feels like love at first sight but more intense. When I first saw Paul it was like nothing else in the world mattered. Like all the hurt and fear just melted away and I knew he would protect me. It hurts to be away from each other for long periods of time. The connection is so deep that if one feels pain, so does the other." Carlisle looked fascinated. I knew he would.

"So who all has imprinted? I know you mentioned Angela. Is she and imprint?" It was Alice who spoke up then.

"Well Paul of course, Jake, Sam, Jared and Leah. It's supposed to be rare but it's starting to seem like I definite with four out of seven wolves imprinting." I couldn't wait to see their faces when they find out that Mike is an imprint. This should be good.

"Well sweetheart, as much as I want to continue catching up, I have to get to work. Don't be a stranger. Remember, you're family. Our home is your home." Carlisle gave me a quick kiss on the head and pulled Esme up the stairs with him. "Bye dad." I could see the smile from here.

Alice and Rose jumped up and took the now empty seats. They guys went to go play video games. Alice gave me a hug again and then released me.

"So I what have the group from school been up to? Lauren and Jessica still as bitchy as ever?" I was really enjoying the new Rose. I just hope it lasts.

"Lauren and Jessica will always be bitches. I wish yall could have seen their faces when they saw Angela making out with Jacob at graduation. It was priceless. Eric and Tyler will always be hormone driven retards. Angela, of course, is Jacobs imprint which made me really happy. He picked me up from school one day and BAM!" They were chuckling now. I was saving the best for last.

"Hey what about Mike? I can only imagine how happy he was when we left." Alice was always annoyed by Mike.

"Mike is actually one of my best friends now." The girls both dropped their jaws in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He was after me at first, then along with everyone else stopped really talking to me. Then after spring break he just starting talking to me again. I was with Paul by this time. He told me that he just wanted to be my friend. That all he wanted was for me to be happy. So Mike, Ang, and I were inseparable after that. This made Jessica mad but we didn't care. Oh and if he gives you all weird looks when you see him again, it's because he's still a little at odds." I could see confusion cross their faces.

"Why would we ever see him again? I mean I know you guys are best friends but what does that have to do with us?" Rosalie looked really confused now. I hope she didn't start hating me again because so many knew who they were.

"If you hang out with the wolves, you're bound to run into him sooner or later." I waited for it to click with them. Then Alice's eyes went wide. Finally.

"Leah imprinted on Mike? No way! He knows everything too? Oh this is just too funny. I'm going to have so much fun messing with him." I just shook my head.

"Alice, he's a good guy. Once he stopped being a complete moron. Plus, Leah deserves happiness. He fought it at first but gave in. That was the same night that Victoria showed so he's a little apprehensive about vampires. Give him time." They nodded their heads. I was running my hand through my hair when Rose grabbed it.

"What is this? Why didn't you tell us? Oh My Carlisle I'm so happy for you. When? How? I need to know!" Wow, she must have been channeling Alice who had that look in her eyes.

"Before you even ask Ali it's just a promise ring. Nothing major right now. It's way too early for that. It was after Victoria showed up and we were sitting on his front porch. Nothing big or over done. Just us and the stars." I had a huge smile on my face as they sighed.

"Bella, can we talk now?" Rosalie looked a little nervous. I looked over at Alice who had a far away look in her eyes. I knew that look.

"Alice, you okay?" "Yeah I'm great. I'm going to go find Jazz. You girls go talk." With that she was off. I wonder what she saw? Rose pulled me up to her and Emmett's room and we plopped on the bed.

"What's up Rose?" She still looked a little nervous.

"I want to apologize to you. I was rude and mean before. I know you think that I hated you but I really didn't. I was just worried that you were jumping into your relationship with Edward too fast and really didn't give living human life a chance first." I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"I was never given a choice and didn't want you to give everything up before living a little more. Now you're so happy. You have a man who loves you even if he really isn't a full human, friends that would die for you and a family that adores you. I just hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." If she could cry I knew she would be.

"Of course I forgive you Rosalie. I always saw you as a sister even though we never spoke. I'm one of the luckiest girls in the world. I have two families that I can call my own." She returned the hug with force.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing each others nails and trading stories about our men. The girls caught me up on where they had been living and that they really missed me so they came home. I was just happy to have them here. Before I knew it, it was time to go home.

"Come back and see us soon. Bring Paul by so we can meet him." I gave Esme another hug and pulled away.

"Yeah, we have to give him the big brother speech. No one messes with our Belly Boo's heart anymore! Not while we're around." Emmett and Jasper hugged me at the same time. I just rolled my eyes at them. Crazy vampires.

"I'll ask him. I know he can't wait." Note the sarcasm.

"Bella we really are happy for you. Even if you're not with Edwierdo. At least someone is taking care of you." I love Alice!

"I'll see you guys later. Mike and Angela want to see you guys again." I gave one more round of hugs and was in my truck on my way to the house. Paul was patrolling my house tonight so I would 'keep him company'. God I missed him.

PPOV

I hated to leave my baby sleeping alone this morning but Sam wanted to have a quick meeting. I pulled myself out of bed and wrote Bella a note so she didn't wake up freaking out. I placed the note on my pillow and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading to the door. I gave her one more glance and then headed out. I decided to run to Sam's house so a walked into the trees to strip down and phase.

Aww…our little Paul is in love. (Quil)

I can't wait until you imprint, then I can make fun of you. So do we know what this meeting is about? I don't like leaving Bella. (Paul)

Ugh! Can we just get there already? Before we start seeing pictures of them making out. And now I don't know what the meetings about. (Quil)

Jealous much? You'll imprint some day. Just you wait. (Paul)

We were coming up on Sam's house so we slowed down. I noticed Quil before he noticed me so I decided to tackle him.

Damn Paul! What was that for? (Quil)

Haha! I couldn't resist man. It was too easy. I couldn't stop laughing. His face was priceless.

I'll get you back. Just you wait. (Quil)

With that he phased and threw his pants on. I did the same and we walked up to the door with me still laughing. Quil stomped over to the couch and froze. I ran right into his back.

"Dude! Give a guy some warning." It wasn't until Embry was laughing near hysterics and Jacob was trying to hide his laughter, did I realize what was going on. Oh this was rich.

"Oh dear." I heard out of Emily.

"Tell me you didn't?" This was Sam.

"How exactly does this work?" Jared just looked freaked out.

"Quil? Would you like to hold her?" Emily was walking towards him with what looked like a two year old in her arms. The baby was staring at Quil with a look of wonder. He just nodded his head.

As soon as he reached for her, she jumped into his arms and giggled. She grabbed onto a piece of his hair and started to play with it. He just smiled at her making her laugh again.

"Quil, this is Emily's niece Claire." Sam was now hugging Emily from behind as he watched the two in the middle of the room. The two giggling idiots had finally shut up but were still smiling like fools.

"Hi Claire, I'm Quil. You wanna go play with your toys?" She squealed and clapped her hands causing us all to laugh. Quil took her over to her toys and began to watch her play.

"Well, this meeting started out with pizzazz. Emily, anymore nieces? Embry needs a new friend." Embry threw a pillow at Jake who dodged it and just laughed.

"Okay. Enough. Onto the actual meeting. The Cullen's. The treaty still stands. We just have a kind of alliance with them. We're going to set up a training schedule so that we can be trained on how to deal with newborns. I'll let you guys know when the first session is. Let's just try and get along with them. We need to keep the piece if we're going to depend on them to help us." I nodded my head. It was true. Plus I promised Bella that I would behave. I hate when she's mad at me so I better try.

"Now Seth and Jake are on patrol in Forks, Embry and Leah have patrol here since Quil is busy." We all looked over at Quil who was playing Barbie with Claire. It actually was kind of cute. That little girl would be one of the most protected toddlers in all of La Push.

I decided to go home and get some rest since I was going to start trusting Bella's judgment on the Cullen's and let her have her day with them. Plus I was pretty tired. I went home and fell into bed. There was still a lingering of her scent where she slept last night so I curled up on her side and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and still had some time to kill so I decided I better do some cleaning. After I fixed something to eat, I washed my dishes and noticed the note on the fridge.

Hey handsome!

I missed you this morning. I'll be safe a promise and I'll call if I need anything. I love you with all my heart. I'll see you tonight while you're patrolling. Stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow.

With all my love!

Your Bella

I loved that woman. She never ceases to amaze me. I put the note back on the fridge and went to clean up a little. Before long, it was time to leave for patrol. I headed out the back door and went to the trees to phase. As soon as I phased, my head was filled with the thoughts of Seth and Jake. I saw the whole afternoon play out and was laughing pretty hard.

She actually flicked you in the nose? That's my girl! (Paul)

Dude so not funny! I just hope she doesn't tell Angela like she threatened. The last time she got mad it actually hurt when she through the shoe at me. (Jake)

They really do love her Paul. She's safe with them. I just got nervous when the big one hugged her. I trust them. (Seth)

He was showing me the picture of the blonde guy, Jasper I think, putting himself in front of her when they growled.

Thank you Seth. You guys just better not do that again. Sam will have your fur. Now go on. Sam and Quil should be out soon. (Paul)

I made my way to Bella's house quickly. I hadn't seen her all day and just needed to at least see her beautiful face. She wasn't at her window yet so I assumed she was feeding Charlie. I decided to take this time to run the perimeter and do my check. I didn't find anything new.

By time I ran around twice, she was sitting on her window sill reading a book when I passed by. She told me she was 'keeping me company' while I was out running. Little things like this just made me love her even more. She always knew just what to do to make my day even brighter.

Most of the guys still weren't too thrilled about the Cullen's being back and that Bella still associates with them. I'm trying to set aside my differences for her sake. I know she loves them and I'm going to try my hardest to be nice. They really aren't so bad once you get used to the smell. He hasn't shown up yet and I'm just hoping that my angel doesn't get hurt when he does. Sam had told us that the treaty still held but we needed to try and be peaceful with them. He was right, we needed them to have our backs. A couple hours later and I was making my usual sweep behind her house, popping my head through the trees to see that my love had gone to bed. That's when I smelled it.

I made a quick turn and headed straight for Bella's house. I let Sam know and phased quickly running through her back yard and up the tree. I could hear voices. How the hell did the bloodsucker beat me? I jumped through the window.

"Paul!" Bella had the look of utter shock on her face with tears streaming down her cheeks. I ran right to her and pulled her into my arms. I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around and pulled Bella behind me.

"You made her cry again! What right do you have showing up here in the middle of the night? You don't get to be near her anymore bloodsucker." I was clenching my teeth tight shaking violently trying not to phase with my love right behind me.

"She's not your love. She's mine!" I felt Bella stiffen behind me and suck in a huge breath. I could feel her shaking. I turned around to comfort her because I thought she was scared. When I looked in her eyes all I saw was anger. Oh shit.

"I do not belong to you Edward! I am not your love. You gave up that right when you left me alone in the woods taking my family with you! You told me that you didn't love me and that you dint' want me anymore. You left me broken and alone! So don't stand there and try and put claim on me. I am NOT a piece of property to claim!" By now she was up on her toes in his face. I put my arms around her to comfort her.

I knew the tears falling now were out of anger. She was pissed and I was going to let her be. I just didn't want her to hurt herself. She turned into my chest and started to sob. Edward growled again and took a step closer. I pushed Bella behind me again.

"Let's take this outside before we wake up Charlie. We're not doing this here." I turned around to Bella and she now looked scared.

"Please don't do this Paul. It's not worth it. The treaty…" I kissed her on the lips once and set her on the bed. I jumped out the window and walked up to the leech.

He turned around and was in my face in an instant. I started to shake but not hard enough to phase. I would try and keep my cool for Bella's sake. She may be pissed now but I know part of her still loves him and doesn't want me to kill him.

"I'm not going to fight you leech. So I suggest that you just run home and not show your face here again. You have no right to just show up here unannounced in the middle of the night. You told her to move on. So let her." he just smirked and shoved me hard enough to go flying across the yard only to hit a tree. I still didn't phase.

"She belongs with me. I still love her. She'll see that I'm the one she wants to be with. Not you. I'll fight for her if I have to. I'll enjoy destroying you." Just then I heard the back door open and Bella was standing on the porch with tear stained cheeks. I heard another sound to my right and saw Sam and Quil in wolf form standing at the tree line. I just shook my head at them.

"I'll fight for her too but I'm not going to hurt you. It's not what Bella would want. I love her enough to let her go if I have to but I will put up one hell of a fight. I would give my life for her." I guess he didn't like what I had to say because next thing I knew, I was flying back wards again.

"NO!" Was all I heard until I felt the ground beneath me. Growls erupted from every direction. Damn that one hurt a little. I was about to get up when I saw him coming towards me again until a saw a small figure fly in between us and stand in front of me.

"Bella, baby please go stand with Sam and Quil. I'll be fine. I don't want you getting hurt." I couldn't stand it if she got hurt because of me. She turned around and I thought she was going to listen. Silly me. My stubborn Bella.

"No. I can't stand to see you hurt again. I love you and can't lose you." She through herself into my arms and was kissing all over my face until a winced a little. She pulled back and looked at the bruise already forming on my eye where he punched me. The look in her eyes honestly scared me a little bit. She turned around and stood up.

"You left a mark of him! He was standing down and not even phasing to protect himself because he didn't want to hurt you and you still couldn't resist?" Her fists were clenched and ready to swing. She was only going to hurt herself.

"You're picking a dog over me? Bella he's too dangerous to be around! Now come on. I know you were just with him to keep your mind off of me. Now I'm back. I never should have left you. I still love you. Always have. You belong with me."

"He's dangerous? Who's the one throwing punches? You're the one who told me to move on. I did. Paul is my life now and if you can't except that then I don't want anything to do with you. I love you Edward but you are going to have to except the fact that you are not my number one any more. You were my past, he is my future.

Those 'dogs' you speak of…they are my family. They helped heal me after you broke me to what I thought was beyond repair. If you have a problem with them then you have a problem with me. If you don't like it then I'm sure I can find someone willing to help convince you. Emmett and Jasper would love to kick your ass. And they're your brothers! Imagine what my wolves would do to you.

So if you can't get over the fact that I love a giant fur ball, then you know where the nearest fire pit is." I was extremely shocked at her outburst. My heart swelled with love for her. I looked over to see that my brothers agreed. They only had a look of pure adoration in their eyes.

"I'll leave for now, but I'm not done yet. You will come back to me." Was he serious.

"If that's the way you feel then I'll make sure to keep a book of matches in my pocket. If you love me at all you'll just except that I'm with Paul now." He just shook his head and ran off through the trees.

Bella dropped to the ground sobbing. I fought through the pain in my ribs to pull her into my arms rock her back and forth. After a few minutes, I felt four more arms surround her. I looked up to see Sam and Quil hugging her tight as well.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how much your little outburst touched us." Sam was being…loving? Wow.

"I meant every word." She looked at them with nothing but love for her brothers.

"Alright Paul you can have the rest of the night off. Get some sleep. I'm proud of you for not giving into his advances." Sam put a hand on my shoulder and helped me up. I was already starting to feel better. Just a little pain.

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I grabbed Bella's hand and headed inside.

We walked up to her room and laid in bed together. Charlie would be leaving for work soon so I would have to hide. Then we would go back to sleep. We spent the next hour just looking into each others eyes.

Charlie finally left, I ended up hiding in the closet. I had to laugh at that.

When I came out and headed back to bed, Bella had a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place…desire? She stood up and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She curled her fingers into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. This wasn't a kiss I was used to. It was filled with so much emotion and hunger that it through me off for a minute.

I pulled back slightly and just looked at her. Could this mean what I think it means? I looked into her eyes and what she said next made my mind a little foggy.

"I love you Paul. More than I thought possible. Tonight you showed me how much you loved me by not fighting back and now I want to show you how much I love you. I want to you to make me yours. I'm ready to take the next step with you. You mean the world to me and I can't think of anyone I would rather give myself to." I silenced her with my lips and pulled her tight against me.

"Are you sure love? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." She didn't answer with words. She turned us around and pushed me onto the bed and started kissing up my torso. When she made it back to my lips, she kissed me once again and smiled.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I'm yours forever. Heart, body and soul." With that I flipped us over and began to make love to the woman of my dreams.


End file.
